Heart Beat
by Hide-fan
Summary: Una vieja amiga de Hanamichi decidirá que ya es hora que el pelirrojo acepte sus sentimientos... ¿Estará Rukawa dispuesto a ayudarla? Shounen ai, RuHana ÚLTIMO CAP UP!
1. And she said

**Capítulo 1: And She Said**  
  
Era un soleada mañana de verano en Kanagawa. El sol picaba con fuerza y el calor se hacía insoportable por momentos. Pero en la estación de tren, un adolescente de casi dos metros de altura con brillante pelo rojo esperaba pacientemente sin importarle lo más mínimo la temperatura, al tiempo que acaparaba las miradas de casi todos los pasajeros que entraban o salían.  
  
-¡Hanaaaaaaaaaaaa! – se oyó gritar a una jovencita que corría en dirección al chico.  
  
-¡Aya! ¡Por fin! ¡Qué alegría verte!  
  
La chica se colgó del cuello del alto pelirrojo y los dos jóvenes se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo.  
  
-¡Caray Hana! ¡Estás altísimo! ¡Y súper-cachas! No me extraña que seas una estrella en tu equipo de básquet, ¿quién va a poder contigo? – dijo la muchacha, desbordante de alegría, mientras le pasaba a su amigo algunas de sus maletas.  
  
-Por supuesto, nadie puede con un genio como yo – asintió Hanamichi, haciendo su patentada pose de tensai – Tú también estás muy cambiada, ¡estás muy guapa! ¿Vamos tirando?  
  
-Vamos.  
  
A sus 17 años, Hanamichi Sakuragi se había convertido en un gran jugador de baloncesto, además de un chico muy popular en su instituto, y así se lo hizo saber a su vieja amiga Aya Horie. Le contó con pelos y señales cómo había comenzado a jugar a básquet, dos años antes, y cómo había evolucionado como jugador hasta convertirse en el que era hoy; uno de los mejores jugadores de todo Japón. Aya escuchaba con atención; aunque muchas cosas ya las sabía porque Hana se las había contado por carta, le encantaba el entusiasmo con el que el chico se lo explicaba todo.  
  
-¿O sea que este año habéis ganado el campeonato nacional y todo ha sido gracias a ti? – preguntó Aya, divertida. Desde pequeñito que a Hana le gustaba autoproclamarse el mejor, hiciera lo que hiciera, aunque esta vez tampoco exageraba tanto.  
  
-¿Acaso dudas del talento de un genio como yo? Si ese zorro idiota se ha convertido en el mejor jugador del país en vez de mí es porque nadie ha sabido valorar las enormes cualidades como jugador de baloncesto que yo poseo.  
  
-¿Zorro idiota? ¿Te refieres a Rukawa?  
  
-Rukawa, sí. Se cree que es mejor que yo, pero nadie es mejor que este genio, ¿verdad?  
  
-Verdad, verdad - ¿quién era Aya para contradecir al tensai? – Pero oye, ¿no me dijiste que al final de tu primer año en el instituto tú y Rukawa habíais comenzado a llevarlos mejor?  
  
-Pse, la verdad es que sí, pero después me piqué porque a él le convocaron para la selección, ¿y te lo puedes creer?, mientras yo me recuperaba de mi lesión él venía a restregármelo cada día por las narices. Y mira, al final volvimos a llevarnos mal.  
  
-Eres de lo que no hay, Hana-kun.  
  
Poco rato después llegaron a la casa de Hanamichi, donde Aya iba a pasar el mes y medio de vacaciones para el que había venido.  
  
-¡Ah, qué recuerdos! – Hana vio como los ojos de Aya brillaban con emoción, y sonrió con ternura. Recordó las largas tardes en las que él y la chica jugaban sin parar, hasta que desaparecía la última luz del día; lo cierto es que estaban muy unidos, y además, como eran vecinos, se veían a todas horas. Para Hana, Aya era como la hermana que nunca tuvo.  
  
-Te he echado mucho de menos, ¿lo sabías? – dijo Hana, sonriendo a su amiga.  
  
-Yo también, Hana-kun. Ojalá no hubiera tenido que irme al extranjero, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Al menos ahora tenemos un mes y medio por delante para recuperar el tiempo, ¿no crees?  
  
Aya se mudó al piso de al lado de Hanamichi cuando ambos tenían tres años. Al estar tan cerca, enseguida se hicieron grandes amigos. Solían pasar los días jugando y, a medida que crecían, su amistad se hacía más y más profunda. Pero a los doce años, el padre de Aya tuvo que irse a trabajar a Inglaterra, y Aya tuvo que irse con él. Para Hana fue un golpe muy duro, aunque afortunadamente poco después conoció a Yohei Mito quien se convirtió rápidamente en el amigo fiel que tanto necesitaba el pelirrojo. Para Aya también fue una época muy difícil, ya que quería a Hanamichi como si fuera su hermano de sangre; maldijo su destino el día que el padre de Hanamichi murió y ella no pudo estar ahí para consolarlo, del mismo modo que le hubiera gustado estar a su lado cuando Hanamichi comenzó a salir con una chica por primera vez.  
  
-A propósito, ¿qué tal te va con Haruko? – preguntó la chica, cuando se hubo cansado de mirar cada rincón de la casa en la que tantas horas pasó cuando era pequeña - Hace tiempo que no me dices nada al respecto.  
  
Cuando Hanamichi bajó la mirada y dudó al contestar, Aya ya supo que la cosa no iba muy bien.  
  
-Pues... No sabría qué decirte. Creo que lo nuestro está cada vez peor. Creo que ella ya no está enamorada de mí y... creo que yo tampoco lo estoy de ella. No sé, es posible que cortemos pronto.  
  
-¿Es por Rukawa?  
  
-¿¿Cómo?? – las mejillas de Hana se habían sonrosado, algo que no le pasó para nada desapercibido a su amiga - ¿Qué insinúas?  
  
-¿No me dijiste que Haruko estaba enamorada de Rukawa hace tiempo y que por eso era que Rukawa te caía tan mal? Pensé que quizá ella aún sintiera algo por él.  
  
Hanamichi se dio cuenta de su malinterpretación y se sonrojó aún más.  
  
-No quiero hablar de eso, ¿vale? – evadió el pelirrojo.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero si en otro momento te apetece hablar cuenta conmigo, ¿vale?  
  
Hanamichi asintió y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de comer para los dos. Su madre se había ido a visitar a los abuelos de Hanamichi así que el jugador del Shohoku pasaría el verano solo en su casa, ahora con la compañía de su compañera de juegos. Mientras, Aya seguía curioseando por la casa hasta que se fijó en una foto que estaba en la habitación de Hana.  
  
-¿Qué miras? – preguntó Hanamichi, mientras esperaba que la comida estuviera lista – Ah, eso. Es la foto que nos hicimos después del campeonato nacional. Mira, también están mis antiguos compañeros de equipo, el excapitán Gori, Ryota, Micchy, el cuatro-ojos...  
  
Aya observó con qué orgullo hablaba Hanamichi de sus viejos compañeros de equipo. Le alegraba saber que Hana podía contar con tan buenos amigos.  
  
-¿Quién es Rukawa? – quiso saber la chica, curiosa. Tenía que saber qué pinta tenía ese chico del que siempre hablaba Hana, aunque fuera mal.  
  
-¿Ese zorro estúpido? Es ése que tiene los ojos cerrados. El muy idiota siempre está durmiendo por todas partes.  
  
-¿Es ése? ¡Qué guapo Hana!  
  
-Bah – dijo a modo de respuesta Hanamichi.  
  
-¿Me lo presentarás? Dime que me lo presentarás, ¿me lo presentarás, Hana- kun?  
  
-¿Para qué quieres conocer a ese imbécil?  
  
-Porfaaaaaaa, porfa, Hanaaaaaaaaaaa – suplicó la muchacha.  
  
-Mira que eres pesada.  
  
Hanamichi salió de la habitación y fue de nuevo a vigilar la comida, mientras Aya seguía mirando a ese zorro dormilón de la foto. Tal como pensaba, Rukawa era un chico guapísimo, no le extrañaba nada que tuviera tantas fans. Siguió mirando la foto un rato. Al lado de Rukawa estaba Hanamichi. Aya no pudo dejar de fijarse que Hanamichi no estaba mirando a la cámara, sino que miraba a su zorruno compañero de equipo... Pensó en todas las cartas que le enviaba su pelirrojo amigo desde que entró en el equipo de baloncesto. Aya había notado que en todas ellas Hanamichi mencionaba a Rukawa un mínimo de tres o cuatro veces. Lo insultaba, eso sí... Pero siempre estaba ahí. Su reacción anterior... la mirada en la foto... esa obsesión casi enfermiza... Decididamente, Aya tenía que hacer algo. Tenía un mes y medio por delante... Un plan comenzó a formarse en su cabecita.

Después de la comida, en la que Aya le puso al día de todas las novedades de su vida, Hanamichi y ella salieron a dar una vuelta por Kanagawa. Por la tarde habían quedado con Haruko, Yohei y los chicos para que Aya los conociera, y hasta entonces Hanamichi quería enseñarle a su amiga sus sitios preferidos.  
  
Al pasar por delante de la cancha de básquet, pero, tuvieron que pararse. La intención original de Hana era mostrarle a Aya el sitio donde entrenaba de vez en cuando las ocasiones en las que no podía utilizar el gimnasio del instituto, pero sus planes se truncaron al ver a la persona que más detestaba en el mundo entrenando allí como si nada. Kaede Rukawa, alias zorro, quién si no.  
  
-¿Es que vives aquí, hombre zorro? ¿O es que entrenas a todas horas para tratar de superar a este genio? Te aviso que es inútil, por mucho que te esfuerces este genio siempre será mejor que tú – trató de picarle Hanamichi, aunque no con mucho éxito.  
  
Rukawa se limpió el sudor con la camiseta y se giró para mirar al dueño de esa escandalosa voz que conocía tan bien. Intentó dirigir su famosa mirada de hielo al pelirrojo, pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a su rival con una chica. Con una chica que le cogía del brazo, que sonreía, y que no era esa novia hermana del ex-capitán con la que_ se suponía que iba a cortar pronto según los rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos_. Ni siquiera fue capaz de devolverle el insulto, como de costumbre. Cogió el balón y siguió encestando. Aya tomó nota mental de todo eso.  
  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme, zorro idiota?! ¿Ya ni siquiera tienes argumentos para rebatir a este genio? Si ya lo sabía yo, con este genio nad-  
  
-¡Hana! – le cortó Aya – Preséntanos, ¿sí?  
  
"Lo que faltaba", pensó Rukawa.  
  
-Si no os presento me vas a estar dando la tabarra cada día, ¿verdad? – Aya asintió, así que Hana se encogió de hombros, resignado – Zorro idiota, ésta es Aya Horie, una vieja amiga, muy pesada, por cierto, que se ha empeñado en conocerte, aunque yo ya le he dicho que eres un zorro estúpido y antisocial. Pero mira, cuando a las mujeres se les mete algo en la cabeza pues no paran y-  
  
-Hana-kun, déjalo. Encantada de conocerte, Rukawa-kun –. El moreno pasó olímpicamente de ella, y siguió encestando como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo.  
  
-Déjalo, no vale la pena, Aya-chan. – dijo Hanamichi, más que acostumbrado a los silencios de su archienemigo –. Vamos, que aún tenemos varios sitios a los que ir.  
  
-Ve tú solo, Hana-kun – respondió Aya, quien no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente.  
  
-¿Que vaya yo solo? ¿Y eso por qué, vamos a ver?  
  
-Quiero estar a solas con Rukawa. Quiero hablar de unas cosas con él.  
  
-Pierdes el tiempo, ya te lo he dicho. Rukawa no habla.  
  
-Tú déjame a mí. Nos vemos después en esa cafetería, ¿cómo me habías dicho que se llamaba? ¿Danny's, no? Allá nos vemos.  
  
-¿Pero ya sabes ir?  
  
-Ya me las apañaré, tú no te preocupes. Nos vemos luego.  
  
-Tan testaruda como siempre. Te conozco y sé que no te voy a hacer cambiar de idea por mucho que lo intente, así que... En fin, nos vemos luego. Eh, zorro, ni se te ocurra meterte con ella o probarás uno de mis famosos cabezazos, ¿me entiendes?  
  
-Idiota – murmuró Rukawa, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que Hana lo oyera.  
  
-Rukawa imbécil.  
  
Hanamichi ya ni se quedó a discutir. Se fue echando chispas farfullando algo así como que los genios no deberían dignarse a hablar con gente con tan poco talento como ese zorro o algo así. "Ay, Hana, nunca cambiarás", pensó Aya.  
  
Por su parte, Rukawa seguía ignorando a la chica, aunque comenzaba a sentir cierta curiosidad por lo que ésta tenía que decirle.  
  
-Kaede Rukawa. Hanamichi me ha hablado de ti, ¿sabes? – comenzó a tantear Aya, pendiente de las reacciones de la estrella del Shohoku. Como suponía, éste ni siquiera la miró –. Quizá te preguntes quién soy, ¿es así? Como ya te ha dicho Hana, soy una vieja amiga suya... Nos conocemos desde peques, Hanamichi es casi como mi hermano.  
  
"Como su hermano", repitió mentalmente Rukawa. "Así que sólo es una amiga... ¿Debería estar más tranquilo?"  
  
-¿Y qué quieres? – preguntó finalmente el moreno, dejando sus prácticas por un momento.  
  
-Quiero salir contigo. Como pareja, quiero decir.  
  
Rukawa miró a la chica con sorpresa. Jolín, estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se enamoraran de él sin ni siquiera conocerlo, pero ésta debía de tener el récord de velocidad.  
  
-¿Perdona?  
  
-He dicho que quiero salir contigo.  
  
-Tú estás loca – se limitó a decir el chico. "Tan loca como ese pelirrojo gritón, la cosa debe de ser contagiosa".  
  
Rukawa cogió el balón y lanzó a canasta, pero su tiró no llegó a entrar y rebotó en el aro. Aya fue con toda tranquilidad hacia donde estaba la pelota y la cogió, con una sonrisa en la boca y una mirada muy segura.  
  
-Sí, quizá esté loca... ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Algo me dice que no vas a poder negarte a mi proposición.  
  
Rukawa seguía mirando con sorpresa a aquella entrometida chica que pretendía meterse en su vida por las buenas.  
  
En aquel momento un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.  
  
--TBC

_Mi primer fic de Slam Dunk, tengo la historia más o menos en la cabeza pero ya veré a ver cómo la continúo. Ay, no me he resistido a escribir un HanaRu... Pero es que son la pareja más mona que existe._

_Espero que os guste._


	2. Please Please

**Capítulo 2: Please Please**  
  
Kaede Rukawa. 17 años. Casi metro noventa de altura. Estrella de su equipo de básquet, el Shohoku, y famoso por su carácter cerrado y su gran afición a dormir en todas partes.  
  
Para Kaede Rukawa, la vida siempre había sido lo tranquila que uno podría desear. Su rutina diaria consistía en entrenar y dormir, y con eso tenía más que suficiente. Sólo confiaba en él mismo, ya que estaba seguro que él era la única persona que jamás le fallaría, y no necesitaba a nadie, ni en el baloncesto, ni en nada. Jamás había necesitado a nadie y las cosas le habían ido bastante bien de esa forma. Pero a los quince años su monótona vida se encontró con un imprevisto que no entraba en sus planes; un imprevisto pelirrojo que se empeñó en trastocarle completamente. Desde el momento en el que se peleó con él por primera vez en la terraza del instituto, Rukawa supo que no se encontraba ante alguien corriente. Hanamichi Sakuragi, pues así se llamaba, irrumpió en su vida como un huracán y Rukawa no fue capaz de detener la avalancha de sentimientos que se le vino encima. Si bien en un principio Rukawa consideraba a Hanamichi su objeto de burla favorito, pronto se dio cuenta de que ese idiota se había vuelto más imprescindible de lo que al moreno le gustaría. Tan imprescindible, que Rukawa se encontró deseando cada día el ir a los entrenamientos con el equipo sólo para verle o para oír su voz; tan imprescindible que Rukawa ya no era capaz de concebir su vida sin la presencia del tensai. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Kaede Rukawa se había enamorado.  
  
Y ahora se encontraba delante de una chica que por todo el morro pretendía salir con él, con el hombre de hielo Kaede Rukawa, como si eso fuera tan fácil.  
  
-Tú estás loca.  
  
-Sí, quizá esté loca... ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Algo me dice que no vas a poder negarte a mi proposición.  
  
Rukawa tuvo que admitir que la seguridad de aquella chica era admirable. Pese a su asombro, consiguió responder con su frialdad habitual.  
  
-¿Ah, sí? A ver, porque a mí no se me ocurre ni un solo motivo por el que debería aceptar algo así. Sorpréndeme.  
  
Aya sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
  
-A ti te gusta Hanamichi, ¿verdad? - preguntó con toda naturalidad.  
  
A Rukawa esa pregunta le pilló totalmente por sorpresa, tanto, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Su furioso sonrojo y la ausencia de una negativa inmediata le delataron completamente. ¿Cómo podía ella, que acababa de conocerle, saber algo así? ¿Acaso era tan obvio? Rukawa trató de recobrar el control de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Se puede saber cómo...?  
  
-¿Cómo lo sé? Digamos que soy muy buena adivinando los sentimientos de los demás. Es como un don, no sé, desde siempre he sido así. Además, la expresión de celos de tu mirada al verme agarrada del brazo de Hana-kun hace un rato me lo ha dicho todo, y luego el alivio que has mostrado al decirte que yo era como su hermana me lo ha acabado de confirmar. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy expresivos?  
  
Rukawa estaba cada vez más átonito.  
  
-Ya veo... O sea que pretendes chantajearme y decirle a Hanamichi que me gusta, o contarle a todo el mundo que me van los tíos si no salgo contigo, ¿es eso?  
  
-Kaede Rukawa, ¿por quién me tomas? - contestó Aya, haciéndose la ofendida - Por supuesto que no, yo nunca haría algo así.  
  
-¿Y entonces que se supone que vas a hacer? ¿Por qué no hablas claro de una vez? - Al jugador del Shohoku se le habían acabado las ideas y comenzaba a agotársele también la paciencia.  
  
-Hagamos una cosa, ¿por qué no dejas tu práctica por un rato y vamos a tomar algo por aquí cerca? Con el calor que hace, me apetece beber algo fresquito. Si vienes te lo explico todo, ¿vale?  
  
Rukawa estuvo a punto de rechazar la oferta y olvidarse de todo el asunto de una vez, pero de alguna forma sintió que debía acompañar a aquella chica y escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirle. Quizá la situación no era tan mala como parecía, y por probar no perdía nada.  
  
-Está bien - aceptó el chico, resignado. "Espero no arrepentirme de esto"  
  
Caminaron en silencio hasta una cafetería cercana y allá se acomodaron. Aya pidió una copa de helado mientras que Rukawa se contentó con un café.   
  
-Te agradecería que fueras directa al grano, si puede ser - rompió el silencio por fin el jugador de básquet.  
  
-Está bien, me imagino que ya te he hecho sufrir bastante - respondió Aya, saboreando con gusto su helado - Verás, como te he dicho antes, yo conozco a Hanamichi desde hace muchos años... Aunque ya hace bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos, para mi Hana-kun es y siempre será como mi hermano. Lo quiero muchísimo y lo que más me importa es que sea feliz. Por eso he pensado que quizá tú podrías ayudarme.  
  
-¿Ayudarte? Me parece que en el caso de Sakuragi, el concepto de felicidad y yo no somos muy compatibles que digamos. ¿Es que nunca te ha contado lo mucho que me odia?  
  
-Sí, Rukawa, me lo ha contado... Me lo ha dicho multitud de veces, en cada carta que me enviaba, casi en cada conversación telefónica... Prácticamente de lo primero de lo que me habló cuando llegué fue de ti, Rukawa.  
  
-No comprendo lo que quieres decirme.  
  
-Es muy fácil, Rukawa. Eres tú. Siempre has sido tú. ¿Nunca te has preguntado a qué venía esa obsesión para contigo? Con la excusa de que te odia, Hanamichi se pasa el día hablando de ti, pensando en ti. Si ha llegado tan lejos como jugador de básquet es simplemente porque quería ser mejor que tú... Tú has sido el centro de su vida en los dos últimos años y medio, Rukawa. Tú.  
  
Rukawa permaneció en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que le acababa de decir la amiga de Hanamichi. ¿De veras él era tan importante para el pelirrojo? Él siempre había ayudado a Hanamichi a mejorar en su juego, aunque tuviera que hacerlo mediante insultos y provocaciones para que éste le hiciera caso. Había estado a su lado todo este tiempo, disfrazando sus verdaderos sentimientos bajo una máscara de desprecio e indiferencia. Lo que estaba insinuando esa chica... ¿es que Hanamichi había estado haciendo lo mismo? ¿Entonces no le odiaba?   
  
-Mira, te diré lo que creo - continuó Aya -. Creo que Hana-kun no te odia, más bien todo lo contrario. Yo diría que le gustas, pero que aún no lo ha acabado de asimilar.  
  
El jugador del Shohoku casi se atragantó con el café al oír eso.  
  
-¿Cuál es la razón de que pienses eso? - preguntó Rukawa, con incredulidad. Que Hanamichi no le odiara era algo que aún podía creerse, ¿pero que le gustara? Eso ya era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.  
  
-Bueno, te acabo de demostrar hace un momento que soy bastante buena adivinando los sentimientos de los demás, ¿no? Y contigo, que según dices eres un experto en esconder tus emociones - Rukawa asintió, pero seguía manteniendo una expresión de escepticismo -. Mira, esta mañana le pregunté a Hana-kun sobre su relación con Haruko, y me dijo que la cosa no iba muy bien y que probablemente iban a cortar pronto.  
  
-Si, eso había oído yo también - afirmó Rukawa.  
  
-Ahá. Y cuando le pregunté si era por tu causa, ya que durante mucho tiempo Haruko estuvo loca por ti, él se puso como un tomate pensándose que lo decía por él. Y no sólo por eso, como te he dicho él está obsesionado contigo, y haga lo que haga acaba pensando en ti. Por eso creo que realmente Hana está interesado en ti... aunque ahora mismo sería incapaz de admitirlo, claro.  
  
-¿Qué propones, entonces? - cuestionó el chico, con un deje de esperanza en su voz.  
  
-Pues lo que te he dicho antes, Rukawa... Salir contigo. Fingir que tú y yo somos pareja para que Hanamichi admita de una vez lo que siente por ti.  
  
-Ponerle celoso...  
  
-Exacto. Hasta que Hanamichi no esté completamente seguro de sus sentimientos jamás se atreverá a intentar algo contigo, por eso necesitamos darle un empujoncito y que se aclare del todo. Claro que también puede ser que yo esté equivocada y que al final todo esto acabe por hacerte daño... Si me dices que sí, tienes que ser consciente de todo esto.  
  
Rukawa comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto. Lo cierto es que la idea se le hacía cada vez más atractiva. Había un riesgo, sí, y tal como acababa de decir Aya, si la cosa salía mal él sería el que saldría peor parado. Podría acabar con el corazón roto, ¿pero acaso sería mucho peor que la punzada de dolor que sentía en el pecho cada vez que veía a Hanamichi junto a esa niña, la hermana del ex-capitán Akagi? Por otra parte, el beneficio a obtener superaba y con creces al posible riesgo. Si el plan tenía éxito, podría tener a Hanamichi entre sus brazos como siempre había soñado. ¡Podría ser suyo! Poco que perder, mucho que ganar. Rukawa tomó una decisión.  
  
-Entonces que, ¿te animas? - preguntó Aya, aunque imaginaba cuál iba a ser la respuesta.  
  
-Lo haré - contestó Rukawa, para alegría de Aya.  
  
-¡Fantástico, Rukawa-kun! Vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que esto salga bien, ¿vale?  
  
"Que pase lo que tenga que pasar a partir de ahora", pensó Rukawa, algo inseguro, pero muy ilusionado. Su sueño estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.  
  
--TBC  
  
_¡Segundo capítulo terminado! La verdad es que no ha pasado gran cosa, espero que el siguiente sea un poco más animado.  
  
¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestras reviews! Me hacen mucha ilusión y me animan mucho, en serio. Sakare, en cuanto pueda te agregaré al messenger, aunque ya te aviso que no me conecto casi nunca.  
  
¡Nos vemos en el tercer capítulo! _


	3. Tomorrow

**Capítulo 3: Tomorrow**  
  
-Quedamos así, ¿vale? Mañana a las once me pasas a buscar.  
  
Tras aceptar salir con Aya para poner celoso a Hanamichi, Rukawa y la chica habían pasado toda la tarde en la cafetería concretando el plan de acción que pondrían en marcha la mañana siguiente. Lo ideal era comenzar de inmediato, ya que tampoco tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. En un mes y medio Aya se iría de nuevo a Inglaterra y si para entonces no habían conseguido nada tendrían que renunciar a su plan; o buscar un plan alternativo, claro. Pero de momento su prioridad era que Hanamichi pensara que estaban juntos lo más pronto posible.  
  
Cuando los dos jóvenes se despidieron, Aya comprobó que ya había anochecido, por lo que ya no iba a llegar a tiempo a la cita con Hanamichi. Finalmente se fue hacia su casa, donde un impaciente pelirrojo la esperaba enfadadísimo. Aya se disculpó como pudo, convenciéndole de que había perdido la noción del tiempo y que se había olvidado completamente de que tenía que ir a conocer a Haruko y a los demás.  
  
-Compréndeme - dijo la chica, poniendo su mirada más tierna - pero es difícil pensar en otra cosa cuando se está en tan buena compañía.  
  
-¿Pero no estabas con Rukawa?  
  
-A eso me refería, idiota. ¿Por qué le tienes tanta rabia? A mí Rukawa me ha caído muy bien, es más, es muy guapo y muy agradable. ¿Sabes qué? Me gusta un montón.  
  
Hanamichi no respondió. Sólo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.  
  
-Y lo mejor de todo es que yo también le he gustado a él. Mañana tenemos una cita, así que vete acostumbrando a la idea de que Rukawa y yo vamos a salir juntos.  
  
El pelirrojo estaba en shock. ¿Aya y... Rukawa? ¿Pero cómo? Rukawa no había salido nunca con nadie, al menos desde que lo conocía... No parecía estar interesado en tener pareja. ¿Y ahora de repente conocía a su mejor amiga y decidía salir con ella? ¿Tan rápidamente? ¿Y precisamente ahora que él se sentía tan confuso?  
  
-P...¿Pero cómo puede ser? - balbuceó Hana, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar coherentemente - Aya, no hace ni un día que os conocéis, no es posible que os haya dado tiempo a gustaros tanto como para salir juntos.  
  
Aya sonrió para sus adentros. De momento Hana parecía bastante molesto con la idea, lo cual era el primer paso para que su plan funcionara. Había dos opciones para esa reacción: una, que Hana estuviera molesto por ver a su mejor amiga saliendo con su peor enemigo; y dos, que tuviera celos de que Rukawa estuviera con alguien. Esperó que fuera la segunda.  
  
-Perdona - respondió Aya, fingiendo un ligero grado de enfado - pero dime si no fuiste tú el que se enamoró de Haruko nada más verla. ¿No hubieras salido con ella ese mismo día si ella te lo hubiera pedido?  
  
-¡Eso fue diferente! - contestó el chico, cada vez más nervioso.  
  
-¿En qué, Hana? Dime, ¿cuál es la diferencia?  
  
Hanamichi trató de buscar una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente, pero fue incapaz. En realidad, Aya tenía toda la razón del mundo. Súbitamente se sintió realmente cansado y se sentó en una silla, tratando de poner orden a sus ideas. A Aya le dio un poco de pena verlo tan abatido, pero si quería que Hana fuera feliz junto a Rukawa, primero tenía que pasar por esto.  
  
-Lo siento, Hana... Pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que el amor es imprevisible. Sólo voy a estar un mes y medio aquí, y no sé que pasará con Rukawa y conmigo cuando tenga que irme. Así que mientras déjame disfrutar de esto, ¿vale? Voy a preparar la cena.  
  
Aya dejó que Hanamichi fuera asumiendo las noticias que acababa de darle. Sabía que iba a ser una situación difícil... pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo por Hanamichi.  
  
Al día siguiente, como habían planeado, Rukawa vino a buscar a Aya a casa de Hanamichi. Aya quería que Hana se fuera acostumbrando a ver a Rukawa casi todos los días por allí, quería una presencia constante del zorro en la vida del pelirrojo. Aya se colgó del brazo del moreno en cuanto éste llegó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, asegurándose que Hanamichi los veía. Rukawa vio algo en la mirada de Hanamichi tras el beso de Aya. Eran... ¿celos? No podría asegurarlo. Y aunque fueran celos, Rukawa tenía miedo de que Hana no estuviera celoso de ella, sino de él. Aya parecía bastante segura de que a Hanamichi le gustaba él, ¿pero y si era al revés? ¿Y si Hanamichi estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga? Trató de no pensar en eso. Había decidido confiar en la palabra de Aya pasase lo que pasase.  
  
Los dos jóvenes pasaron el día juntos, y Rukawa tuvo que reconocer que lo pasó en grande. Al tener una vida muy solitaria, el jugador del Shohoku nunca habia experimentado los placeres de tener un buen amigo con quien compartirlo todo. Y pese a que acababan de conocerse, Rukawa sentía que había encontrado una buena amiga con la que podía abrirse. Quizá era hora de comenzar a confiar en alguien, después de todo. Así, si el plan para conquistar a Hanamichi fallaba, al menos habría ganado una buena amiga.  
  
Pasaron la tarde charlando de todo un poco. Rukawa explicó a la chica cómo se había enamorado de Hana, lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde entonces, las ganas que tenía de ayudar a Hana cada vez que este se encontraba en dificultades, y cómo tenía que disimular haciendo ver que lo único que quería era molestar al pelirrojo... Por su parte Aya le contó muchas cosas de su infancia, lo que incluía contarle un montón de anécdotas y detalles sobre Hanamichi, además de explicarle varias cosas sobre su vida. Gustarse quizá no, pero que se habían caído bien no lo ponía nadie en duda.  
  
Antes de que se dieran cuenta comenzaba a atardecer, así que dieron por finalizada su primera cita. Rukawa se ofreció a acompañar a su nueva amiga a casa, a lo que ésta accedió de buen grado. De camino a casa del pelirrojo se toparon con un conocido de Rukawa y éste se detuvo a saludar.  
  
Aya observó al conocido de Rukawa. Era muy alto, incluso más que Rukawa, y encima su altura parecía mayor debido a su peinado, ya que llevaba el pelo de punta. Gozaba de unas facciones muy atractivas y de un cuarpo de escándalo, y, lo mejor de todo, su sonrisa. Amplia, reluciente, burlona, le hacía ser aún más apuesto, si es que eso era posible. Sí, realmente era un chico guapísimo, se podría decir que incluso más que Rukawa y todo.  
  
-Qué sorpresa, Rukawa - dijo el chico, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro al zorro - No sabía que tenías novia, eso sí que no me lo esperaba yo de ti.  
  
-Idiota - respondió Rukawa, pero no lo hizo con un tono frío, si no que en sus palabras había un atisbo de afecto. Quizá no lo podía meter en la categoría de amigo, pero con el tiempo había comenzado a apreciarlo - Ella no es mi nov - recordó que _se suponía_ que sí lo era - Pues sí, ¿qué pasa?  
  
-Nada, nada, no te pongas así, hombre, si yo me alegro un montón, es sólo que ha sido toda un sorpresa - el chico se dirigió a Aya y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas -. Me llamo Akira Sendoh, encantado.  
  
-Yo soy Aya Horie, encantada de conocerte también - dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
-Pues nada parejita, yo os dejo que lo paséis bien - Sendoh se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero se giró un último momento - Oye, preciosa.... Si te cansas de salir con el hombre de hielo, llámame, ¿vale?  
  
Dicho esto, se despidió con la mano y se marchó. Rukawa bufó, acostumbrado a este tipo de actitudes por parte de su rival.  
  
-¿Quién es, Rukawa? - preguntó la chica, con sumo interés.  
  
-¿Sendoh? Fue mi mayor rival los dos primeros años de instituto. Él era el jugador estrella del Ryonan, uno de los equipos más fuertes de la prefectura, y no había quien pudiera con él, menuda máquina.  
  
-¿Era mejor que tú? ¿Pero tú no eres el mejor jugador de Japón?  
  
-Sí, ahora sí, pero me costó muchísimo superarle, me cuesta admitirlo, pero es realmente bueno.  
  
Rukawa hablaba con admiración sobre el jugador del Ryonan. El paso del tiempo y el hecho de haber madurado desde los quince a los diecisiete le habían hecho olvidar todos los rencores que algún día sintió por él.  
  
-Supongo que tendrá mucho éxito con las chicas - comentó Aya, más para sí misma que para su compañero.  
  
-Sí, por lo que he oído sí, es un mujeriego empedernido. Las vuelve locas a todas con esa sonrisa - indicó el chico moreno, reparando en la expresión dubitativa de la chica.  
  
-Mmmmmm - meditó Aya por un momento - ¿Tienes su teléfono?

Hanamichi estaba totalmente histérico. ¡Las nueve y aún no habían vuelto! ¿Pero qué estaban haciendo?  
  
No había pegado ojo en toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho Aya el día anterior. Se alegraba mucho por ella - o más bien _deseaba_ alegrarse, que no era lo mismo - , y seguro que si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico él la habría apoyado sin reservas desde el primer momento, pero, pero... ¡con Rukawa! ¡Precisamente con Rukawa! Con la de tíos que había en Kanagawa, y ella se había tenido que enamorar precisamente de Rukawa. Justo ahora... ahora que comenzaba a ser consciente de los sentimientos que albergaba en su corazón desde hacía meses.  
  
Para tratar de distraerse, y para sacarse la imagen de Aya besando a Rukawa de esa mañana, había salido con Haruko a dar una vuelta. Pero no había tenido éxito. Ya hacía un tiempo que no había mucha comunicación entre Hana y su novia, pero esta vez es que Hanamichi no fue capaz ni de escuchar una sola de las palabras de Haruko. Tenía la mente en otro lugar, o mejor dicho, en otra persona. En esa persona que le había perturbado desde antes de conocerle incluso.  
  
Así que llegó temprano a casa y se dedicó a dar vueltas arriba y abajo hasta que llegara Aya y se lo contara todo. Casi se subía por la paredes cuando su amiga llegó a casa, acompañada de Rukawa. Le despidió con un beso, esta vez en los labios.   
  
Hanamichi se sintió perdido.  
  
--TBC

_¡Waaaaaa, por fin he terminado este capítulo! Siento el retraso, pero he tenido muchos problemas con este capítulo, no sabía por donde cogerlo Supongo que el próximo capi lo escribiré más rápido, no creo que me de tantos problemas como éste.  
  
Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos por vuestras reviews, de veras. Kokoro, siento que este capítulo haya vuelto a ser tan corto, intentaré que el próximo sea un poquito más largo.  
  
Saludos, hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Painful Love

**Capítulo 4: Painful Love  
**  
-He cortado con Haruko.  
  
Así de categórico se mostró Hanamichi ante la ruptura con su novia. Habían pasado tres semanas desde la llegada de Aya a Kanagawa, y durante este tiempo la chica había hecho todo lo posible para que Hanamichi no dejara de pensar en Rukawa. Siempre venía a buscarla a casa y después la acompañaba, le hablaba de él a Hana cuando no estaban juntos, incluso lo había invitado alguna que otra vez a comer o a cenar y obligado a Hanamichi a tragarse su orgullo y a tratarlo bien, como mínimo por respeto.  
  
Y parecía que su esfuerzo comenzaba a dar sus frutos. ¡Hana había roto con Haruko! Vale, era algo que ya estaba cantado antes de que Aya se metiera en los asuntos de Hana, pero quería pensar que su plan estaba funcionando. Se sintió egoísta por un momento por alegrarse de algo así, pero no le duró mucho. Si sus planes llegaban a buen puerto, Hanamichi sería más feliz de lo que había sido en toda su vida.  
  
-Vaya, lo siento, Hana - mintió Aya - Pero si estabáis tan mal como decías, supongo que es lo mejor. ¿Habéis roto de mutuo acuerdo?  
  
-Sí, sí - respondió el pelirrojo mientras daba cuenta a su desayuno - Ya te dije que se enfriaron los sentimientos de ambos. Creo que se siente aliviada de que yo haya dado el primer paso.  
  
-Entonces es lo mejor que podía pasar - Aya titubeó un poco, pero finalmente se decidió a preguntar lo que tenía en mente - Hay... ¿Hay alguien más?  
  
Hanamichi miró a su amiga con una expresión que venía a decir "¿cómo lo sabes?", y sonrió antes de contestar.  
  
-Pues sí, hay alguien más - Aya le indicó con la mirada que quería saber de quién se trataba, cruzando los dedos para que Hanamichi dijera que de Rukawa -. Se trata de Yohei.  
  
Aya se quedó muda, no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Yohei? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cúando? ¿Por qué había pasado una cosa así?  
  
-Qué cara de sorpresa que has puesto, jaja - rió Hana - Sí, yo también me sorprendí al principio, porque quién lo iba a decir, ¿verdad? Yo al menos nunca lo sospeché, Yohei siempre escondió muy bien lo que sentía. Pero ya sabes, los sentimientos vienen sin que te des cuenta y...  
  
Aya estaba desolada. Nunca pensó que Yohei pudiera ser un obstáculo para su plan. Pero pensándolo bien, era algo que debería haber previsto. Al fin y al cabo, Yohei era el mejor amigo de Hanamichi, la persona con la que más confianza tenía, la persona a la que recurría cada vez que se sentía triste o cada vez que tenía algo alegre que contar. Aya no vio venir que podría ocurrir que en un momento de debilidad como éste Hana se apoyara en su amigo y acabara enamorándose de él. Había cometido un error fatal, ahora lo veía. Pensó en Rukawa. ¡Pobre! Él que estaba cada vez más entusiasmado e ilusionado y ahora se iba a encontrar con esto. ¿Qué le iba a decir?  
  
-¿Desde cuándo? - preguntó Aya débilmente. Ni siquiera quería saberlo.  
  
-Yohei dice que casi desde el primer momento. Me hubiera gustado que confiara en mí antes, ¿sabes? Tenía miedo de que me enfadara o algo si me lo decía. Pero la verdad es que cuando me confesó lo que sentía yo lo entendí muy bien.  
  
Aya seguía pensando en lo triste que se iba a sentir Rukawa cuando se enterara.  
  
-Resulta curioso, ¿no? - prosiguió el pelirrojo - Casi dos años manteniendo una relación con alguien de quien no estás realmente enamorado, para al final darte cuenta de que tienes a tu persona ideal a tu mismo lado, callándose su amor por no hacer daño a su amigo.  
  
-Es increíble - pensó Aya, pero se le escapó y lo dijo en voz alta.  
  
-Sí, lo es, yo también lo pienso. Yohei es un chico fantástico, como él hay pocos. De verdad me alegro que él y Haruko estén juntos, hacen muy buena pareja.  
  
Aya parpadeó con sorpresa, ¿había oído bien? ¿Yohei y Haruko? ¡Entonces Hana no estaba enamorado de Yohei!  
  
-¡Yohei está enamorado de Haruko! - repitió la chica, incrédula.  
  
-Sí, y Haruko está enamorada de él, me lo dijo después de que lo dejáramos, se ve que hacía ya tiempo que sentía algo por él pero tampoco se atrevía a confesarlo por mí, vaya par, los dos colados por el otro y ninguno dispuesto a decirlo. ¿De quién te pensabas que hablaba?  
  
-De nadie, de nadie, descuida - Aya recogió sus platos y se fue a la cocina, riendo aliviada. Rukawa seguía teniendo una oportunidad. Menos mal.  
  
"No entiendo nada" pensó Hanamichi, y siguió con su desayuno.

Por la tarde, como de costumbre, Aya salió con Rukawa. Hanamichi los despidió entristecido. En los últimos días, Hanamichi había admitido por fin lo que sentía por Rukawa. No había sido fácil, pero no podía seguir negando la evidencia de que estaba enamorado de él. Ya hacía tiempo que sospechaba que había algo, por eso. Él mismo era consciente de que desde que lo conoció siempre hubo algo que le perturbaba, ¿si no por qué le obsesionaba tanto hasta el punto de no pensar en nada más? Muchos hubieran dicho que sí, que claro que había algo, un sentimiento de profundo odio hacia el zorro, ya que era su mayor rival tanto en el juego como en el amor. Pero no, Hanamichi sabía que había algo más, porque, al fin y al cabo, Sendoh también era su rival y no se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que lo veía. Era amor, sí, amor. El verle con Aya estas últimas semanas le había abierto los ojos del todo. Hanamichi estaba realmente celoso, y hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar en el lugar de su amiga.  
  
El chico se sentó en el sofá, reflexivo. Bien, estaba enamorado de Rukawa, eso estaba claro. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Debería hacer algo? En otras circunstancias quizás lo intentaría, pero... Rukawa estaba saliendo precisamente con su mejor amiga, una chica que era como su hermana, no podía quitarle el novio así como así. Tras darle vueltas al asunto durante un buen rato, llegó a la conclusión de que lo que debía hacer era hablar con alguien y pedir algún consejo, porque él solo no iba a lograr nada. Vale, hablar con alguien era el primer paso. Entonces la siguiente cuestión era, obviamente, con quién. ¿Yohei? Yohei normalmente era una buena opción para hablar de cualquier problema que tuviera, y estaba completamente seguro de que le entendería y le apoyaría totalmente, pero en esta ocasión prefirió no acudir a él en primer lugar. Por muy comprensivo que fuera, ahora realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien que estuviera o hubiera estado en alguna situación parecida a la suya, eso sería lo mejor. Kogure. Su anterior subcapitán era la opción ideal, sin ninguna duda, nadie mejor que él, que había pasado por algo muy similar, para darle un sabio consejo. Pero muy a su pesar, Hanamichi también tuvo que descartarlo al recordar que en ese momento no se encontraba disponible, ya que se había ido de vacaciones con Mitsui. Tampoco quería telefonearlo y agobiarlo con sus problemas ahora que debía estar pasándolo tan bien. Así que, si no podía hablar con Kogure y Mitsui, sólo le quedaba una optativa... Sí, seguro que él le ayudaría. Hanamichi buscó en su agenda y marcó su número de teléfono.

Un par de horas más tarde Hana llegó al lugar donde había concertado la cita, Danny's. Allí le esperaba pacientemente Nobunaga Kiyota, saludándole con la mano al divisarle. Se saludaron y entraron. Se sentaron junto a la ventana y pidieron un refresco.  
  
-Bueno, mono salvaje, dime, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Ya te has recuperado de la humillante derrota a la que fue sometida el Kainan en el pasado campeonato nacional? - dijo Hanamichi, con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-Mira que eres bobo, mono pelirrojo - contestó Kiyota, siguiéndole el juego - ¿A ganarnos de un punto le llamas humillante derrota? Tuvisteis suerte, eso es todo.  
  
Los dos chicos conversaron un rato sobre baloncesto mientras recordaban algunas de sus gloriosas peleas de los últimos tres años. Después de tanto tiempo hasta se habían hecho amigos, ya que después de todo eran como almas gemelas. Finalmente Kiyota desvió el tema de conversación a uno más serio.  
  
-Dime, Sakuragi, ¿de qué querías hablar? Por teléfono parecías algo preocupado.  
  
Hanamichi dudó un poco, y tomó una amplia bocanada de aire antes de contestar.  
  
-Verás, Kiyota... Es un tema un poco delicado. ¿Me prometes que lo que te cuente no saldrá de aquí?  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
-Vale. Verás, te he llamado a ti porque creo que tú mejor que nadie podías entenderme. Yo... Hace un tiempo que me he dado cuenta de que... hmmmmm... Me gusta Rukawa.  
  
Kiyota lo miró un poco sorprendido. Estuvo a punto de soltar una sonora carcajada, pero se contuvo por respeto a su amigo, quien lo estaba pasando fatal para sincerarse. Le miró con ternura.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, no sé si me sorprende más el hecho de que te guste o el que lo hayas admitido. Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco es tan extraño, estabas tan obsesionado con él - soltó una risita.  
  
-No te rías, esto es muy serio - Hanamichi estaba totalmente rojo. Le estaba costando horrores contárselo y si encima Kiyota se lo tomaba a broma pues peor aún.  
  
-Vale, vale, perdona. ¿Quieres algún consejo para conquistarle?  
  
-No, no exactamente. Es que la cosa es un poco complicada, ¿sabes? Resulta que una chica a la que conozco desde que éramos niños y que ha estado viviendo fuera los últimos años ha venido a pasar unas semanas de vacaciones, y ella y Rukawa se han liado. Y es ahora que les veo juntos cuando me he dado cuenta de lo que siento, y estoy hecho un lío.  
  
-Joder, tío, que complicado - replicó Kiyota, recordando lo mal que lo pasó cuando él se encontró en una situación parecida.  
  
-Por eso te he llamado, a ti te ocurrió algo similar, si mal no recuerdo. ¿No estaba saliendo el anciano con una chica cuando tú te enamoraste de él?  
  
-Sí, sí, Shinichi tenía novia, aunque mi caso es un poco distinto al tuyo. Cuando me enteré de que Shinichi estaba saliendo con una chica, lo pasé realmente mal. Ya me imaginaba que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, pero verlo con alguien más fue muy duro. Recuerdo el día de la final del campeonato nacional, hace dos años... Estaba tan convencido de que íbamos a ganar que tras la derrota me hundí de tal manera que no podía dejar de llorar. Y entonces Shinichi vino y me abrazó para consolarme, y justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que le quería de verdad. Después del verano fue cuando me enteré de que tenía novia... Fue un golpe tan duro que me deprimí un montón, perdí la alegría y las ganas por todo.  
  
Hana siempre había conocido al Kiyota alegre y extrovertido que no paraba de hacer bromas y de exasperar a todo el mundo con su inagotable energía. Realmente le costaba imaginarse a su antiguo rival deprimido y taciturno. Pero comprendía su tristeza. Él mismo lo estaba viviendo en ese momento.  
  
-¿Qué pasó para que el viejo decidiera salir contigo?  
  
-Bueno, Shinichi se extrañó de verme tan apagado, ya que había pasado de estar todo el día revoloteando a su alrededor a evitarle por completo. Según me dijo, estaba muy preocupado por mí, y yo no pude aguantarlo más y le dije todo lo que sentía por él. ¿Y sabes qué? Su reacción fue totalmente opuesta a lo que yo me esperaba. Me dijo que tenía mucha presión al ser el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, el presidente del consejo estudiantil y el chico más popular del colegio, y que por eso tenía miedo de que la gente supiera que era gay. Al final resultó que sólo salía con esa chica para guardar las apariencias y que en realidad él sentía lo mismo por mí. Y míranos, dos años después seguimos juntos.  
  
Hana miró a Kiyota con un poco de envidia. ¡Se le veía tan feliz! Y eso que, según Kiyota, estos dos años habían sido un poco difíciles puesto que Maki estaba estudiando en la universidad y casi no tenían tiempo para verse.  
  
-Dime una cosa, Sakuragi, ¿esa chica es muy amiga tuya? - preguntó Kiyota.  
  
-Sí, es mi mejor amiga, ¿por qué?.  
  
-Mira, sólo se me ocurre aconsejarte que hables con ella. Hace poco tiempo que salen juntos, ¿no? Quizá ni siquiera les haya dado tiempo a enamorarse de verdad. Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con sinceridad con ella, y decirle lo que sientes por Rukawa. Si ella te quiere como amigo, estoy seguro que hará lo posible para que tú seas feliz.  
  
Cuando Hanamichi se despidió de Kiyota, se sentía un poco mejor de ánimo. Hablar con él y expresar en voz alta todo lo que guardaba dentro le había hecho mucho bien porque le había permitido desahogarse. Durante el camino hasta su casa pensó en el consejo que le había dado su amigo, y supo que tenía razón, que era una buena idea hablar con Aya y exponerle la situación.  
  
Cuando llegó a casa era casi la hora de cenar así que comenzó a preparar la cena. Aya aún no había vuelto de su cita con Rukawa, y aguardó pacientemente a que llegara para hablar con ella. Pero cuando ésta entró alegremente en casa, Hanamichi supo que no podría hacerlo. No sería justo. Conocía a Aya mejor que nadie, y sabía perfectamente que su amiga dejaría a Rukawa si él se lo pidiera. Pero precisamente por esa razón no se lo iba a pedir.  
  
Aya le saludó, con una gran sonrisa adornando su jovial rostro. Ya hacía días que Hana la veía así de contenta. Siempre había sido una chica muy alegre, pero en las últimas semanas Hana la había visto feliz, radiante, risueña. Los ojos le brillaban de alegría.  
  
No cabía duda, Aya tenía todos los síntomas... Estaba enamorada de verdad. Él no podía arruinar eso.  
  
--TBC  
  
_Esto ha sido el capítulo 4, me apetecía escribir algo sobre mi segunda pareja favorita de SD, Maki y Kiyota, ¡son tan perfectos el uno con el otro! Sí, vale, tengo gustos raros xD  
  
El siguiente capítulo será interesante (al menos para mí xD), será capaz Hana de controlar sus sentimientos al lado del zorro?  
  
De nuevo muchísimas gracias por las reviews, me hacen ser un poco menos vaga xD  
  
Nos leemos!_


	5. Tonight

**Capítulo 5: Tonight**

Rukawa no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Era Hanamichi Sakuragi ése que estaba ahí? Sí, era él, no cabía ninguna duda. No conocía a nadie más que midiera más de un metro y noventa centímetros y tuviera un pelo rojo chillón, brillando más que nunca bajo el sol. ¿Dónde estaban? Miró a su alrededor, parecía una playa, la arena estaba caliente bajo sus pies desnudos. Pero hasta donde alcanzaba su vista no había nadie. Sólo Hanamichi. Y él. Nadie más. Solos.

"Eh ¿te vas a quedar ahí palplantado?" - gritó el jugador revelación del Shohoku. Estaba metido dentro del agua y le hacía señas para que él hiciera lo mismo. Rukawa le miraba aturdido, no recordaba cómo ni cuándo ni porqué había acabado con Hanamichi Sakuragi, el chico por el que había suspirado los dos últimos años y medio, en una playa desierta que no había visto en su vida. - "¿Vienes o no?" - insistió.

El número 11 del Shohoku miró largamente a su compañero de equipo unos instantes más antes de decidirse. El pelirrojo le sonreía ampliamente, algunos mechones húmedos de su pelo rojo le caían caprichosamente por la frente. Llevaba un bañador tan rojo como sus cabellos mientras la luz del sol hacía refulgir las gotas de agua que resbalaban por sus imponentes músculos y su piel bronceada. "Sexy", era lo único en que podía pensar Rukawa. De pronto todo lo demás a excepción de la sensual figura que le esperaba en el agua dejó de importarle. Le daba igual qué hacía allí, le daba igual no recordar cómo había llegado, le daba igual absolutamente todo. Tenía a su mayor tentación allí, delante, en bañador, sonriéndole, aguardándole. El mundo podía irse al carajo que a él no le importaría ni lo más mínimo.

Se metió en el agua. La frialdad de ésta se sentía bien contra su piel caliente por el sol y por la excitación. ¿Piel? Juraría que hacía un momento llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y no recordaba habérselos quitado... Bah¿qué más daba eso ahora? Se acercó a Hanamichi, expectante. Éste seguía sonriendo, su mirada llena de deseo. Rukawa se mordió el labio.

"Creía que me odiabas" - dijo el chico moreno, acercándose un poco más.

"Nunca te odié" - respondió el pelirrojo, pasando una mano mojada por los finos cabellos de Rukawa -. "Pero tú eras tan frío, tan distante... Que pelearme contigo a todas horas era la única forma que se me ocurrió de llamar tu atención."

"¿En... serio?" - Hanamichi acariciaba con suavidad su cuello mientras le atraía cada vez más hacia él -. "Tendrías que habérmelo dicho... No hubiéramos perdido tanto tiempo."

"Lo sé. Hemos sido unos idiotas, los dos. Si ambos hubiéramos reconocido nuestros sentimientos, nos hubiéramos ahorrado un montón de sufrimiento. Pero... Eso ahora da igual. Estamos juntos. Eso es lo que importa."

Sakuragi inclinó su cabeza y la acercó a la de Rukawa. Éste cerró sus ojos expectante. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, podía sentir el cálido aliento de su compañero en su cara, sus labios ya estaban rozando los suyos, sentía el olor a sal que impregnaba toda la piel de Hanamichi, estaba enloqueciendo y ese beso tardaba demasiado en llegar...

Hanamichi se paró en seco. ¿Qué era ese ruido tan raro que se oía? Rukawa abrió los ojos... Y deseó no haberlos abierto. No estaba en ninguna playa. Hanamichi no estaba por ninguna parte. Ni siquiera hacía sol. Estaba tumbado en su cama, sudado por la humedad que había hecho durante la calurosa noche, un ruido no paraba de molestarle. El teléfono. El maldito teléfono. Se levantó a regañadientes y aún somnoliento descolgó. Era Aya. Esa noche, sí, según lo previsto. Claro, me arreglaré. Sí, seré puntual. Tranquila, no me dormiré. No, esperemos que haga buen tiempo. Sí. Por supuesto. Yo también espero que todo salga bien. Hasta la noche. Adiós. Gracias.

Rukawa se asomó a la ventana. Lloviznaba y el cielo estaba bastante nublado. Bueno, mientras no pasara de ahí no pasaba nada. Hacía un mes y algo que Rukawa había conocido a Aya Horie, una amiga de la infancia de Hanamichi. Ella, una alocada y extrovertida chica, le había convencido para que ambos fingieran un romance y así hacer que Hanamichi, que según ella siempre había estado interesado en él aunque no lo admitiera, abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Rukawa no estaba muy seguro de si habían logrado algo en todo este tiempo; Hanamichi había roto con la chica con la que llevaba más de un año saliendo, pero su relación ya iba mal antes de que Aya llegara a alborotarlo todo, así que aún quedaba trabajo por hacer. Aquella noche había un festival de verano en Kanagawa. Aya ya lo había planeado todo y lo habían estado discutiendo los últimos días. El plan era sencillo; como buena pareja que eran, Aya y él irían al festival juntos. Aya convencería a Hanamichi para que fuera con ellos en vez de quedarse en casa solo y deprimido, y, una vez allí, ella se inventaría una excusa para desaparecer y dejarles solos. El resto ya era cosa de Rukawa, le tocaba a él hacer algún movimiento para producir ese ansiado acercamiento. El chico no estaba nada seguro de que ese plan fuera a funcionar, pero probablemente no volvería a tener otra oportunidad tan buena como aquella. Sólo esperaba no quedarse en blanco en el momento crucial. Y que no lloviera, porque entonces se suspendería el festival y también todas sus posibilidades.

Suspiró. Aún estaba fastidiado por haberse despertado en el mejor momento de su sueño, justo cuando él y Hanamichi iban a compartir un apasionado beso. Ésa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba tanto dormir, ya que la realidad parecía tan inalcanzable, al menos tenía el mundo de sus sueños para vivir todo aquello que le era negado. Para estar con Hanamichi. Era lo que deseaba más en este mundo, incluso más que triunfar en el mundo del básquet, si el plan de Aya salía mal no sabía si podría soportarlo...

El jugador del Shohoku sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos. No debía pensar en eso ahora, no valía la pena. Primero, esa noche. Después, ya se vería. Se metió en el baño y se dio una buena ducha fría que acabó de relajarle.

Llegó la noche. Rukawa odiaba los días grises y generalmente le ponían de mal humor. No había tenido ganas de salir y entrenar así que había pasado el día dormitando, viendo la tele sin concentrarse y básicamente pensando en lo que iba a suceder aquella noche. Tras una frugal cena se había duchado otra vez y se había cambiado. Se había puesto un elegante kimono negro y azul marino que contrastaba con su pálida tez. Salió a la calle y le alegró el ver que el cielo casi se había despejado, incluso se veían algunas estrellas y una luna llena tan blanca como su piel. La calle aún olía a mojada y no hacía mucho calor, sino que soplaba una ligera brisa fresca. Era una noche agradable. Esperaba que siguiera siéndolo.

En poco rato se había plantado en la casa de los Sakuragi. Respiró hondo para calmarse lo máximo posible y apretó el botón del timbre, expectante. Se oyó una voz y pocos segundos después unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Se abrió; era Hanamichi el que estaba al otro lado. Rukawa murmuró un saludo y no pudo evitar repasar con la mirada a su objeto de deseo: Hanamichi estaba impresionantemente guapo. Siempre lo estaba, pero aquella noche parecía estarlo aún más, quizá sería por el ceñido kimono negro adornado con llamas rojas que marcaba sus siempre apetecibles músculos. Rukawa se mordió ligeramente el labio, incapaz de controlar su mirada, aunque Hanamichi no parecía percatarse de ello, no sólo no era demasiado observador sino que aquella noche su nerviosismo podía con todo. Sí, porque Hanamichi también estaba nervioso, tanto o más que el zorro.

"Ahora sale Aya, se está acabando de cambiar" - dijo el pelirrojo dejando pasar a Rukawa y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina tras cerrar la puerta.

Rukawa lo interpretó como una mala señal, pero lo cierto es que era todo lo contrario. Rukawa no lo sabía, pero si Hanamichi había provocado un fuerte efecto en él, lo mismo le había ocurrido al 10 del Shohoku al abrir la puerta y ver a Kaede. De hecho, Rukawa estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos cuando caminaba hacia casa de Hanamichi que ni siquiera se había fijado en todas las miradas y comentarios que había suscitado entre un montón de chicas y algunos chicos con los que se había cruzado. Y Hanamichi, loco de amor como estaba por ese chico de tez pálida y cabellos azabache, no había sido una excepción. Hanamichi volvió de la cocina con un par de refrescos y le tendió uno a Rukawa en un arranque de inesperada amabilidad que sorprendió bastante al zorro. Unos minutos más tarde de silencio absoluto entre los dos chicos y por fin salió Aya de su cuarto, ataviada con un alegre y llamativo kimono rosa y amarillo que se había comprado especialmente para la ocasión.

"¡Pero mira que novio tan majo tengo que es súper-puntual cuando tiene que venir a recoger a su chica!" - exclamó la muchacha lanzándose a los brazos de Rukawa.

"Estás preciosa" - dijo Rukawa, devolviéndole el abrazo -. "Juro que si me gustaran las chicas, me enamoraría de ti" - susurró en su oído.

Un rato después los tres se encontraban inmersos en el bullicio de gente que como ellos asistía al festival de verano. Los niños correteaban alegres, tirando del kimono de sus padres para que les compraran dulces o les dieran dinero para los juegos, las parejas caminaban de la mano, grupos de amigos se reían y se detenían de parada en parada. Todo tan lleno, y a la vez tan vacío se sentía Hanamichi Sakuragi. Aya no paraba de hablar intentando que los dos chicos se animaran y participaran en la conversación, pero Hanamichi no se sentía demasiado alegre. Pensaba en justo dos años atrás, la primera vez que había ido al festival acompañado de la persona que le gustaba, que era Haruko. Por aquel entonces todo el equipo de baloncesto se había ido de entrenamiento para prepararse para el campeonato nacional, y Hanamichi había tenido que quedarse por exigencias del entrenador Anzai y entrenar por su cuenta los lanzamientos a canasta. Fue un entrenamiento duro, y, aunque al principio lamentó no poder estar con sus compañeros, el tener con él a sus amigos y a su amor le hizo olvidarse de todo. O eso creía, claro, porque la verdad es que tener a Rukawa lejos le dolía. Le había echado mucho de menos, aunque el Hanamichi de entonces jamás lo hubiera reconocido, claro. ¿Pero por qué sino se iba a imaginar que aquel pez presuntuoso le hablaba con la voz de Rukawa y le miraba con la mirada de Rukawa¿Por qué no había parado de pensar en él mientras entrenaba? En superarlo, en ser mejor que él... en impresionarlo.

Suspiró y buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, quienes se habían adelantado un poco. Al parecer, Aya estaba intentando convencer a Rukawa de que jugara en la caseta de tiro y le consiguiera un premio.

"Anda, Kaede-kun, hazlo por mí¿vale?" - oyó Hanamichi que le decía Aya a su novio, cogida de su brazo posesivamente. Los miró entristecido - "¡Es lo que todos los novios hacen! A ver si puedes conseguirme ese osito tan mono de ahí."

Rukawa no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, aunque no era muy bueno en estas cosas. Se preguntó cuándo Aya decidiría que era el mejor momento para desaparecer mientras cogía la escopeta de feria que le pasaba el dependiente. Disparó y falló, como esperaba. Hanamichi se rió por detrás. Los siguientes disparos siguieron el mismo camino, y Hanamichi siguió riendo, cada vez más fuerte.

"Vaya, vaya, el zorro que todo lo hace tan bien y que se cree que es el mejor en baloncesto va y no es capaz de acertar a un simple osito de peluche" - dijo con sorna el pelirrojo -. "Si supieran esto tus fans creo que no tendrías tanto éxito."

Rukawa se giró y le miró con furia. Igual que en los viejos tiempos.

"¿Acaso tú lo harías mejor, idiota pelirrojo?" - respondió Rukawa, cayendo en las provocaciones de su compañero - "¿Por qué no lo pruebas, y así soy yo el que me río un rato?"

"Creía que no sabías lo que era reír" - contraatacó Hanamichi, arrebatándole la escopeta de las manos -, "y por supuesto que soy capaz de hacerlo mejor. Un genio como yo lo hace TODO bien, incluido esto. Te lo demostraré."

Al tiempo, Aya había divisado lo que había estado esperando toda la noche. Alzó la mano y sonrió, sin que los dos jugadores del Shohoku se dieran cuenta.

"Oídme chicos" - dijo Aya, interrumpiendo sus discusiones por un momento - "No quiero inmiscuirme en vuestro duelo de machos así que mientras resolvéis vuestras diferencias yo me voy a comprar algunas de esas deliciosas manzanas de caramelo que he visto por ahí¿vale? Nos vemos luego."

Con esto Aya les despidió con la mano y se perdió entre la multitud, antes de que Rukawa o Hanamichi pudieran siquiera responderla. Rukawa tragó saliva, nervioso. Había llegado el momento y tenía que ser justo en medio de una pelea, qué inoportuno. Aunque por lo menos habían roto el silencio tan incómodo que había imperado entre ellos durante toda la velada, era un paso.

"Qué zorro¿preparado para que este genio te demuestre que también es un genio en puntería?" - dijo Hanamichi, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo por haberse quedado a solas con Rukawa -. "Qué pena que Aya se haya ido, porque te hubiera puesto en ridículo delante de ella, jeje."

Hanamichi apuntó la pequeña escopeta en dirección al osito que quería Aya y disparó... Para sorpresa de Rukawa, acertó a la primera.

"¿Ves lo que te decía? Si es que genios como yo los hay pocos por el mundo."

Hana siguió jugando un rato más, alcanzado a un par de peluches más y fallando otro par pero por milímetros. Rukawa estaba más que impresionado, igual que los curiosos que se paraban en su camino al ver a una mole pelirroja tan imponente luciendo sus habilidades. Cuando se le acabó el turno el dueño de la parada le entregó a Hanamichi sus premios, es decir, un osito de peluche, un gatito... y un zorrito. Un zorrito de peluche, suave, pelo gris, ojos oscuros y penetrantes. Hanamichi lo miró durante unos instantes, sin decidirse si ponerse a reír o echarse a llorar allí mismo. Si es que esas cosas sólo le podían pasar a él. Le alcanzó el osito y el gatito a Rukawa para que él mismo se los diera a su novia cuando volviera. Alzó el zorrito a la altura de sus ojos, sopesándolo con una mano, y se lo remiró una vez más. Suspiró, resignado.

"Un zorro para otro zorro" - dijo, dándoselo también a Rukawa, quien lo cogió extrañado - "Supongo que no hay nadie más idóneo que tú para tenerlo, así que... para ti, te lo regalo."

Rukawa miró a Hanamichi, incrédulo. Estaba desconcertado ante tanta amabilidad... ¿Esa mirada avergonzada en el rostro del pelirrojo significaba algo? Miró enternecido al peluche, embobado ante tal sorprendente muestra de afecto. El pelirrojo, Hanamichi, el chico que quería, acababa de hacerle un regalo a él, a Rukawa, a quien se suponía odiaba y despreciaba sólo unas semanas antes. Volvió a mirar a Hanamichi, quien seguía mirándolo algo nervioso. Y entonces pasó algo que dejó a Hanamichi sin palabras; algo que no se esperaba en absoluto y que le pilló del todo desprevenido.

Rukawa... sonrió.

Hanamichi casi se quedó sin aliento ante la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos. Kaede Rukawa, el príncipe de hielo, el hombre que apenas hablaba, que casi siempre respondía borderías, que dirigía miradas asesinas a todo el mundo, que sólo pensaba en el baloncesto, el hombre al que Hanamichi jamás había conseguido arrancar una sonrisa y del que no conocía el sonido de su risa... Ahora estaba sonriendo, ampliamente, afablemente, con sinceridad, con sentimiento... y le estaba sonriendo a él, a Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Y Hanamichi sintió cómo le flaqueaban las piernas y le temblaban las manos y el corazón le latía desbocado. Y sintió que si no se controlaba no podría resistir el deseo de abrazarle y besar esa boca que le sonreía con una dulzura totalmente inusitada en el chico de cabellos negros.

Un chico de cabellos negros que era el novio de su mejor amiga.

Salió corriendo. Cientos de imágenes se agolpaban en su cerebro, veía a Rukawa en la azotea del instituto, la primera vez que se encontraron, pensaba si todo hubiera podido ser diferente entre ellos si él no hubiera conocido a Haruko primero. Veía a Rukawa en los entrenamientos de baloncesto, secándose el sudor con la camiseta, entrenando sin descanso para ser el mejor jugador de Japón. Veía a Rukawa peleándose con él, llamándole idiota, pero al mismo tiempo motivándole más que nadie para esforzarse y mejorar día en día en ese deporte que ambos amaban tanto. Veía a Rukawa en el campeonato nacional, estrechándole la mano tras haber ganado al Sannoh en un partido durísimo. Lo veía en la playa, mientras él se recuperaba, enseñándole con orgullo su camiseta de la selección... Quizá no se lo estaba restregando, después de todo, quizá sólo quería compartir su alegría. Lo veía durmiéndose en todas partes, lo veía atropellando a todo el mundo con la bici, lo veía con la pelota en las manos, con el discman en las orejas. Kaede Rukawa.

Dos años y medio desde que lo conoció, dos años y medio en los que Kaede Rukawa había sido su mundo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora?

Hanamichi quería que Rukawa continuara siendo su mundo para siempre. Había esperado demasiado para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y ahora Rukawa estaba con otra persona, con una persona a la que Hanamichi quería demasiado como para hacerle daño. ¿Y qué pasaría cuando se acabara el instituto? Apenas quedaban dos semestres de curso, y después quizá Rukawa se iría a Estados Unidos a seguir con su pasión. Quizá se iría a Londres, con Aya. Quizá hasta se casarían y formarían una familia. ¿Y si le perdía para siempre¿Qué haría Hanamichi?

No podía quitarse esa sonrisa de la cabeza. Se preguntaba si a Aya también la sonreiría así. Si mostraría esa sonrisa a menudo, si reiría alguna vez. No recordaba haberlo visto sonreír de ese modo las veces que lo había visto con ella.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, miró a su alrededor para ver dónde le habían conducido sus piernas, porque él no se había ni fijado por donde iba. Se percató de que había ido a parar a unos cuantos pasos del mirador, lugar de encuentro de parejitas en el que dos años atrás estuvo a punto de declararse a Haruko. Había un par de parejas compartiendo un rato de tierna intimidad. Hanamichi les echó un vistazo con algo de envidia, y se dio la vuelta para volver al festival, sintiéndose un poco más calmado. Pero antes de comenzar a andar, cayó en la cuenta de algo. Era una de las parejas que había mirado de refilón, le había resultado extrañamente familiar... Se giró de nuevo y observó con más detenimiento. No le costó nada reconocer al chico; un tipo tan alto y con ese peinado de punta tan característico no podía ser otro sino Akira Sendoh. Decidió que puesto que estaba a solas con una de sus chicas lo mejor era no molestarle cuando algo captó de nuevo su mirada... Era el kimono de la acompañante de Sendoh. Sendoh la tenía entre sus brazos, y le acariciaba el pelo. Hanamichi apenas podía verle la cara, pero sin embargo no tenía ninguna duda de quien se trataba. Aquella chica... Llevaba un kimono poco discreto, color rosa y amarillo. Sendoh la besó, ella le correspondió.

Era Aya.

TBC

_La verdad es que ni yo me explico por qué han pasado tantos meses desde la última vez que actualicé este fic, lo fui dejando, dejando... Hasta ahora. Al final me he decidido a continuarlo y a terminarlo de una vez._

_Supongo que los próximos capítulos los escribiré más rápido, no quiero dejar pasar tanto tiempo otra vez. De todos modos ya pronto terminará, así que sólo me queda un esfuercito final._

_Lo siento muchísimo, de veras._

_Por cierto¿alguien sabe por qué no me deja poner guiones al principio de la frase para indicar diálogo? Qué raro, en los otros capítulos sí me dejaba hacerlo._


	6. What are you waiting for?

**Capítulo 6: What are you waiting for?**

Hanamichi se fue corriendo a casa tras ser testigo lo que nunca hubiera querido saber. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el escalón de la entrada, con tantos sentimientos juntos que sus pensamientos se hacían de lo más confusos.

En primer lugar, estaba enfadadísimo con Aya. Le había estado haciendo creer que estaba enamorada de Rukawa cuando en realidad le estaba engañando con otro tío. ¡Y con Akira Sendoh! Precisamente con el tío que salía con una chica diferente cada semana. ¡Y pensar que él había estado sufriendo en silencio por no arruinar su relación con Rukawa! Tan enamorada que la veía y tan incapaz que se veía él de decirle lo que sentía por su novio. Era muy injusto. También se sentía triste, por Rukawa. De primera mano sabía lo cerrado que era el chico y no quería ni pensar qué pasaría si se enterara que una de las pocas personas a las que se había abierto le había traicionado de esa manera. Se sentía rabioso, frustrado, impotente, culpable en cierta manera.

Debía hablar con Aya. No podía permitir que Rukawa sufriera. No ahora.

Aya llegó un rato más tarde. Al contrario que Hanamichi, ella se sentía exultante. Su velada había sido fantástica y muy romántica junto a Sendoh, con quien llevaba un tiempo viéndose en secreto. Al despedirse de él había buscado a Hanamichi y a Kaede, pero sólo había encontrado al último, aún muy sorprendido por la reacción del pelirrojo ante su inesperada sonrisa. Tras contarle todo lo sucedido Aya aseguró que creía que eso había sido muy buena señal, tanto el hecho de que le regalara el peluche como su reacción posterior, y le dijo a Rukawa que estaba segura de que pronto tendrían que acabar con su farsa porque Hanamichi estaba a puntito de reconocer sus sentimientos de una vez.

Aya llegó a casa silbando, con los dos peluchitos que había ganado Hanamichi en el puesto de tiro en los brazos. Estaba dispuesta a interrogar a Hanamichi en cuanto lo viera e intentar sonsacarle lo máximo posible sobre lo que había ocurrido en el rato que él y Rukawa habían estado solos. Con suerte, hasta le arrancaría una confesión y así todos serían felices. Hanamichi con Rukawa... Y ella con Sendoh.

Cuando entró en casa enseguida divisó a Hana, sentado en el sofá mirando la tele con aspecto apesadumbrado.

"¡Hermanito!" – saludó Aya sentándose de golpe a su lado. Hanamichi ni siquiera la miró -. "A qué viene esa cara? Y cómo es que te has ido tan rápido del festival? Mi pobre Kaede-chan se ha tenido que esperar solo mientras yo volvía de mis compras."

"¿Tu pobre Kaede-chan?" – repitió Hanamichi.

"Sí, mi pobre Kaede-chan. Mira que os he dejado solos para ver si os hacéis amigos de una vez, pero no hay manera. Tú venga a meterte con él y a burlarte y ahora le dejas tirado. Él tiene ganas de ser amigo tuyo, sabes?" – Aya omitió que en realidad tenía ganas de ser algo más, no lo consideró adecuado por el momento - "¿Por qué no piensas en él alguna vez?"

Hanamichi la miró perplejo. ¿Qué pensara en él? Ella le estaba diciendo que a ver si pensaba más en él? Precisamente ella que no llevaba ni dos meses de noviazgo y ya le estaba engañando con otro? El jugador del Shohoku estaba cada vez más frustrado.

"Que piense en él. Por supuesto. Y tú, piensas en él?" – preguntó Hanamichi, incapaz de guardar ni un segundo más todo lo que guardaba dentro.

"¿Qué si pienso en él? Qué preguntas son ésas, Hana? Es mi novio ¿recuerdas? Cómo quieres que no piense en él?"

"Te he visto" – soltó el pelirrojo, recordando con amargura el incidente vivido.

"No te entiendo."

"Con Sendoh."

Aya enmudeció. Si Hanamichi la había visto con Sendoh en actitud cariñosa las cosas se complicaban. Realmente no sabía qué contestar a eso; si le contaba la verdad Hanamichi se enfadaría, y no podía mentir si de verdad los había visto juntos. Lo pensó un poco más y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que aprovechar esa ocasión de alguna manera para llevar a su amigo a su terreno. A sus sentimientos por Rukawa.

"¿Me has visto con Sendoh?" – contestó por fin la chica, pensándose muy bien lo que iba a decir - "¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso? Nos has visto hablando? Vale, no te había dicho que conozco a Sendoh, pero es porque pensaba que te caía muy mal y..."

"Corta ya, Aya, por favor" – interrumpió el jugador de baloncesto, con un deje de cansancio en su voz -. "Intenta inventarte una mentira si quieres, pero no te va a servir de nada. Os he visto abrazados, Aya. Besandoos. Te he visto mucho más cariñosa con él en un minuto que os he mirado que en todo el tiempo que has estado saliendo con Rukawa. Dime, cuánto hace de esto? Cuánto tiempo llevas engañando a "tu pobre Kaede-chan"?"

Las cosas se ponían favorables para Aya. Sólo tenía que seguir por ese camino y todo saldría solo en cuestión de minutos.

"Vale, lo reconozco, nos viste, qué puedo decir a eso? Conocí a Sendoh, me gustó, nos liamos, qué hay de malo en eso? Kaede y yo no llevamos ni dos meses juntos, no estamos casados ni nada parecido. ¿Qué tiene de malo el que me divierta un poco?"

"¿Qué que tiene de malo? No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo" – Hanamichi estaba totalmente indignado y cada vez más fuera de sí – "Aya, no lo ves? Rukawa está loco por ti y tú estás jugando con sus sentimientos!"

"Rukawa y yo nos gustamos, no estamos enamorados ni nada" – respondió Aya con tranquilidad, para más desesperación del chico.

"No, Aya, eso no es así, pensaba que Rukawa te importaba pero ya veo que no es así. ¿Conoces realmente a Rukawa? Sabes que no tiene amigos? Sabes que apenas se relaciona con la gente? Sabes lo que le cuesta mantener una conversación con alguien? Sabes lo difícil que es para Rukawa abrirle su corazón a alguien? Yo sí lo sé, Aya. He estado a su lado, viéndole cada día, estos dos últimos años y medio. Y me ha costado entenderle, pero creo que ahora le conozco mejor; Rukawa no es borde porque sí, Rukawa verdaderamente tiene problemas debido a su carácter cerrado y tímido" – Aya comprobó satisfecha que Hanamichi estaba hablando directamente desde su corazón. Le estaba diciendo todo lo que sentía por Rukawa, todo lo que este tiempo había estado oculto en su interior y que ahora salía como un relámpago. Casi parecía que Hanamichi estaba hablando para sí mismo en vez de estarle hablándole a ella -. "Pensaba que Rukawa me detestaba. Que se burlaba de mí y me ridiculizaba porque creía que yo no servía para el deporte que él ama tanto. Pero estaba ciego, y no me daba cuenta. Rukawa sólo hablaba conmigo. Fueran insultos o ironías, yo era el único que captaba su atención. Quizá fui el primero en abrir su corazón. Quizá yo mismo actuaba hacia él de la misma manera para llamar su atención. Quizá el meternos el uno con el otro era lo único que nos mantenía unidos después de todo."

El pelirrojo estaba aguantándose las lágrimas. No quería llorar, no quería mostrar debilidad, pero le estaba resultando imposible. Sus sentimientos estaban saliendo a borbotones y ya no podía pararlos. No quería pararlos.

"No lo sabía" – dijo Aya.

"No. No, no lo sabías. Claro que no. Tampoco te molestaste mucho en conocerle mejor. Él ha confiado en ti y se ha abierto a ti y tú se lo pagas yéndote con el guaperas de turno. Si le haces sufrir, Aya, no te lo perdonaré."

"Venga, va, Hana. ¿Me quieres hacer creer que ahora te importa Rukawa? Pues no me lo creo. Todo este tiempo le has odiado y ahora de repente te preocupas por él. Ja" – Aya confió en que ésa fuera la provocación definitiva. Acertó.

"¡Después de todo lo que te acabo de decir y aún tienes la barra de decirme que no me crees?" – Hanamichi estalló - "¡No es obvio, Aya, que le quiero, y que lo único que deseo ahora mismo es que él sea feliz?"

Se hizo el silencio absoluto entre ellos. Hanamichi apartó la mirada de su amiga, con las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas. Por fin se lo había dicho, ahora que pasease lo que fuera. Habían llegado a un punto sin retorno. Aya, por su parte, reprimió todo lo que pudo una sonrisa de felicidad. Reconocía que no había estado del todo bien permitir que Hanamichi sufriera de ese modo pero había admitido de una vez lo que sentía por el zorro y eso le haría más bien que otra cosa. Había guardado su verdadero amor bajo llave en su corazón y eso le había estado oprimiendo el pecho desde hacía tiempo. Ahora por fin su corazón podría latir libre al compás del corazón enamorado de Kaede Rukawa.

"Hana" – dijo suavemente Aya -. "Hana, por qué no me lo dijiste? Por qué te lo has callado tanto tiempo?"

"No quería hacerte daño" – respondió Hana, quien había comenzado a llorar – "Pensaba que estabas enamorada de Rukawa. ¿Cómo querías que arruinara eso?"

"Hana, si me lo hubieras pedido, yo hubiera dejado a Rukawa de inmediato. Hana, eres como mi hermano, te quiero muchísimo, crees que no hubiera hecho esto por ti? Lo hubiera hecho sin pensar, Hana."

Aya atrajo a Hana hacia así y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. El pelirrojo lloró en su hombro mientras se desahogaba del todo.

"Tampoco quería hacer daño a Rukawa. No si él te quiere" – dijo el chico entre sollozos.

"Hana... Soy yo la que no quiere verte sufrir. Si estás enamorado de Rukawa, debes decírselo. Debes hablar con él y dejar salir tus sentimientos igual como lo has hecho conmigo. Quizá ya no me creas, pero yo también quiero lo mejor para Rukawa. No estoy enamorada de él, eso es cierto, pero sí es verdad que también le quiero y le aprecio mucho. Hana, voy a cortar con Rukawa. Y después hablarás con él, vale?"

Hanamichi se limpió las lágrimas y miró a su amiga, un poco sorprendido de verla tan segura al decirle eso. Hasta ahora, nunca se había planteado el hablar con Rukawa sobre lo que sentía por él. Siempre había considerado el hablar con Aya y decírselo, pero ni se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de confesarse ante Rukawa. Estaba en su momento más vulnerable y no sabía si podría soportar un rechazo por parte del chico moreno. Aunque la seguridad de Aya quizá quería decir algo.

"¿Le... dejarás?" – fue lo único que pudo preguntar Hanamichi. Realmente, no sabía si alegrarse o no. Le horrorizaba la idea de ver a Rukawa con el corazón roto.

"Sí" – respondió Aya, dándole vueltas ya a cómo le daría las buenas nuevas a su novio de mentira – "De hecho voy a llamarle ahora mismo. Quedaré con él mañana por la mañana y se lo explicaré todo. Después ya tendrás vía libre para hacer lo que quieras."

Hanamichi no pudo ni abrir la boca que Aya ya se había levantado y corrido como un rayo en dirección al teléfono. Así que realmente iba a hacerlo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Para ninguno de los tres.

"¿Kaede-kun?" – oyó Hanamichi que hablaba su amiga de la infancia por el auricular - "¿Te he despertado? Sí, ya sé que te llame a la hora que te llame seguro que te despierto" – Hanamichi no puedo evitar sonreír – "Oye, necesito que quedemos mañana por la mañana. Tenemos que hablar... es algo muy importante."

Aya observó al pelirrojo, quien tenía la oreja puesta en la conversación. No podía adelantarle nada a Rukawa, así que tendría que esperar a su cita del día siguiente para contárselo todo.

"De acuerdo, a las diez en la cancha de básquet. No llegues tarde, vale? Besos. Buenas noches."

Aya colgó el teléfono y miró a Hanamcihi. Su cara era una mezcla de resignación, esperanza y alegría contenida.

Hanamichi se llevó las manos a la cara.

Aya, Rukawa, Sendoh, Hanamichi... Sus vidas podrían cambiar para siempre en cuestión de horas.

¿Estaría preparado para ello?

TBC

_Bueno, pues esta vez no he tardado demasiado¿no? Siento traeros un capítulo tan cortito pero al final he decidido no incluir una parte que irá mejor en el capítulo siguiente. La cosa ya está llegando a su fin y calculo que en un par de capítulos más ya habré terminado._

_Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y si os está gustando este fic no os perdáis el próximo capítulo, que llega la emoción!_


	7. For Real

**Capítulo 7 – For Real**

Rukawa llevaba un buen rato caminando arriba y abajo por la cancha de baloncesto y consultando su reloj cada medio minuto. La noche anterior había ido a un festival de verano con Hanamichi y Aya, su novia postiza, y no sabría decir si la cosa había ido bien o todo lo contrario. Hanamichi había sido increíblemente amable con él durante toda la velada, e incluso le había hecho un regalo. Pero fue agradecérselo con una sonrisa y el chico pelirrojo salió corriendo pies para qué os quiero. Al cabo de un rato se encontró a Aya y ésta le aseguró que ambas cosas eran buenas señales, y cuando ambos estaban ya en casa Aya le llamó.

Estuvo nervioso el resto de la noche, dando vueltas en la cama y durmiendo sólo a ratos. Aya le había dicho que tenían que quedar la mañana siguiente porque tenía que contarle algo muy importante; pero no le había especificado nada así que supuso que Hanamichi estaría por allí cerca escuchando. Así que no sabía si las noticias que venía a traerle Aya eran buenas o malas, y por eso estaba tan nervioso. Había quedado con la amiga de Hana a las diez pero con la ansiedad de saber cuanto antes lo que tenía que decirle había llegado una media hora antes, y el tiempo restante hasta la hora de la cita se le estaba haciendo eterno.

Se apoyó en el palo de la canasta y consultó su reloj una vez más. Faltaban cinco minutos para las diez. ¿Sería Aya puntual? Estaba seguro que iba a darle algo si la chica tardaba mucho en presentarse. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de si no le iba a dar algo también si Aya le decía que el plan para conquistar a Hanamichi había sido un fracaso. En su imaginación había pensado en todas las posibles respuestas que le daría Aya en cuanto viniera, y no sabía si estaría preparado si su amiga le comunicaba una mala noticia. Lo que sabía era que, si Hanamichi le rechazaba, o no le aceptaba, se iría a Estados Unidos en cuanto terminara la secundaria y haría lo posible por tardar el mayor tiempo posible en enamorarse de nuevo, si es que volvía a hacerlo algún día.

Su reloj marcó las diez y tres minutos cuando divisó a Aya que venía de camino. Se le aceleró el pulso.

No tardó mucho en llegar hasta él, pero a Rukawa ese lapso de tiempo se le hizo interminable. Aya venía seria¿sería eso una mala señal¿Le habría dicho Hanamichi que no quería absolutamente nada con él y que sólo estaba siendo amable por no contrariar a su amiga? Aya le saludó con la mano, y suspiró.

-Te traigo una buena y una mala noticia. ¿Por cuál quieres que empiece?

Rukawa sintió como si se le parara el corazón de golpe.

-¿La... mala? – contestó, con inseguridad.

-De acuerdo. La mala noticia... es que en este mismo momento te quedas sin novia. La buena... Es que cuando quieras puedes ir a decirle a Hanamichi que le quieres porque él siente lo mismo por ti. Felicidades.

Ahora sí, ahora Aya sonreía feliz, mientras Rukawa le miraba incrédulo. ¿Le acababa de decir que Hanamichi estaba enamorado de él? Se pellizcó el brazo no fuera a ser que otra vez estuviera soñando pero no, le dolió, y Aya seguía delante suyo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero... cómo...

-Te tengo que confesar algo, Kaede, algo que a ti también te he escondido. Llevo un tiempo viéndome con Sendoh, y estamos saliendo juntos. Estamos enamorados y... anoche quedé con él sin deciros nada a ti, ni lógicamente a Hanamichi. Pero cuando Hanamichi salió corriendo después de darte el peluche se ve que nos vio, y al llegar a casa me metió una bronca monumental por estar engañándote.

-¿De verdad¿Hanamichi estaba preocupado por mí? – Si dos meses atrás alguien le hubiera dicho a Rukawa que era tan importante para el pelirrojo, no le hubiera creído de ninguna de las maneras.

-Sí, muchísimo. Después de eso sólo tuve que pincharle un poco para que me lo acabara confesando todo. Pobrecito, me dijo que te quería pero que no quería decir nada para no hacernos daño a ninguno de los dos. Es adorable, no me extraña que estés enamorado de él.

-La verdad es que... No sé qué decir Aya – Rukawa sentía una mezcla de emoción, felicidad, nerviosismo y algo de temor que le estaba bloqueando por completo.

-A mí no tienes que decirme nada, Kaede, es con Hanamichi con quien tienes que hablar lo más pronto posible. ¿O es que aún quieres alargar más vuestra agonía?

-N... No¡claro que no! – respondió el jugador del Shohoku lleno de determinación -. ¡Ahora mismo voy a ir a hablar con él!

Ya se iba a ir corriendo cuando Aya le llamó una última vez.

-¿Qué tal un abrazo para celebrar que nuestro plan ha funcionado tan maravillosamente bien?

Rukawa sonrió y envolvió a Aya entre sus brazos, estrechándola lo más que pudo contra él. Rukawa no era muy bueno con las palabras, pero Aya entendió perfectamente todo el afecto y el agradecimiento que su chico le estaba expresando con aquel gesto.

-Gracias – le susurró Rukawa al oído, para después darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo hacia el hogar de los Sakuragi.

-¿Debería estar preocupado por ese abrazo y ese beso? – se oyó una voz, y acto seguido Aya se vio rodeada de nuevo por unos fuertes brazos que la cogían con suavidad desde atrás. Aya rió y alzó la vista hacia Akira Sendoh, quien la miraba con su habitual sonrisa adornando su atractivo rostro.

-Mmm bueno, te aviso que desde este momento tu chica ya sólo sale en exclusiva contigo... ¿Podrás con tanta responsabilidad? – le respondió Aya, dándose la vuelta para poder corresponder el abrazo de su chico. De su chico de verdad.

Akira fingió que se lo pensaba por unos insantes.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que dejar yo también a mis otras novias para estar empatados.

-¡Oye! – Aya se hizo la ofendida y Akira le hizo cosquillas para hacerla reír de nuevo. Aya lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Ahora que ya no tenía que preocuparse por Hanamichi, tendría que preocuparse por su futuro inmediato... en menos de dos semanas se iría de vuelta a Londres, y aún no sabía qué pasaría entre ella y Sendoh. Tampoco sabía si quería saberlo.

Rukawa se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de Sakuragi. Había arrancado a correr desde la cancha de básquet y no había parado hasta llegar a su meta. Esperó un poco para recobrar el aliento y acercó el dedo al timbre.

Lo retiró.

Quería unos instantes más hasta hacerse a la idea del todo. El corazón le bombeaba con fuerza en el pecho, como insistiéndole para que llamara de una maldita vez al timbre y disfrutara por fin del amor correspondido, pero como siempre trató de racionalizarlo todo antes de precipitarse y hacer alguna tontería. Era la primera vez que iba a confesarse a alguien, y quería hacerlo bien.

Esperó un par de minutos más hasta asegurarse de que sabía lo que tenía que decir y entonces llamó al timbre.

Hanamichi también había pasado una noche horrible. La jornada había sido muy intensa y le había dejado exhausto. Primero había salido huyendo cuando Rukawa le había dedicado una increíble sonrisa que si no le había parado el corazón había sido de milagro; después había visto a Aya besando a Sendoh y se había puesto furioso. Había pasados unas semanas realmente espantosas escondiendo sus sentimientos por Rukawa para no hacerle daño a su amiga para enterarse de que ella estaba liada con otro. Al llegar a casa había abroncado a Aya con todas sus fuerzas y había terminado confesándole el amor que sentía por su novio. ¿Exnovio? Aya le había prometido que esa misma mañana rompería con él y que entonces él tendría vía libre para confesarse ante Rukawa, algo que le había aliviado momentáneamente. Pero el alivio pronto dio paso al pánico. ¡Tenía que confesarse ante Rukawa! Los pocos ratos en los que había logrado dormir había soñado que Rukawa le partía la cara después de decirle que estaba enamoradísimo de él.

Ya no lo quedaban uñas para morder cuando Aya salió de casa a cumplir con su cometido. Se puso a limpiar para pasar el rato e intentar distraerse pero fue imposible, su mente funcionaba a mil por hora.

¿Vendría Aya a decirle cómo se lo había tomado Rukawa?

¿Debía llamar a Rukawa ese mismo día o esperar un tiempo prudencial a que encajara su ruptura con Aya?

¿Podría hablar con Rukawa o se negaría éste en redondo al haberse quedado sin novia?

No paraba de hacerse preguntas que por el momento no podía responder.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Hanamichi se sobresaltó. Cuando escudriñó por la mirilla para ver de quién se trataba, el estómago se lo contrajo al instante. ¡Rukawa!

Hanamichi abrió la puerta tratando de calmarse lo máximo posible. Rukawa le saludó con un tímido "hola" y entró en su casa, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. También se le veía algo nervioso, pero definitivamente no tenía cara de estar enfadado, ni tampoco triste. Por un momento Hana temió que se hubiera confundido y pensara que había quedado con Aya allí en vez de en el parque y que todavía no hubieran hablado, porque hacía muy poco rato que Aya había salido de casa y le extrañaba que lo hubieran solucionado todo tan depresisa.

Tragó saliva.

-Hum, esto, Rukawa, Aya salió hace un rato para ir a hablar contigo. ¿No os habéis visto?

-Sí, acabamos de vernos. ¿Sería mucha molestia que me trajeras un refresco?

Hanamichi accedió enseguida, aliviado de poder estar a solas unos momentos antes de enfrentarse a la conversación que debía tener lugar si falta. Si acababa de romper con su chica y se le veía tan normal era algo bueno¿verdad? Si se lo había tomado tan bien quizá era verdad lo que había dicho Aya y no estaba enamorado de ella como tanto temía él. Se sintió optimista mientras le llevaba el refresco a Rukawa, pero al ver su cara inexpresiva le entró de nuevo el bajón. Una cosa es que no estuviera enamorado de Aya, otra cosa era que tuviera alguna oportunidad con él.

Le observó mientras apuraba el refresco de un trago y decidió que había llegado la hora de confesarse, no valía la pena alargar más el sufrimiento. Que pasara lo que tenía que pasar y punto.

-Rukawa – empezó a decir Hanamichi.

-Sakuragi – dijo al mismo tiempo el chico moreno.

-Tú primero – ofreció Hanamichi.

Tras un breve instante de indecisión Rukawa aceptó el ofrecimiento y comenzó a hablar.

-Supongo que Aya ya te comentaría ayer que iba a romper conmigo – esperó a que Hanamichi asintiera antes de proseguir -. Bueno, pues ya lo ha hecho, hace unos momentos, en la cancha.

-¿Y estás bien? – preguntó Hanamichi, tanteando.

-Sí, lo estoy. Bueno... La verdad es que estoy un poco nervioso y no sé cómo decirte esto – pensaba que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. Ni jugar una final de baloncesto era tan difícil como esto -, y seguramente te sorprenderá, pero he de hacerlo.

-Adelante – le animó Hanachimi con suavidad. Si lo que le iba a decir el 11 del Shohoku era lo que creía...

-Aya me comentó que ayer... hum... que ayer estuvísteis hablando y que le dijiste que... bueno... que tú...

-Que estoy enamorado de ti – terminó la frase Hanamichi con una seguridad en su voz que no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido – Sí, así es.

En la carrera que se había pegado para ver a Sakuragi Rukawa más o menos se había hecho a la idea de lo que le había dicho Aya, que Hanamichi realmente sentía algo por él, pero oírlo de los propios labios del pelirrojo era simplemente increíble. Ahora sí, ya no tenía nada que temer.

-Eso es – el chico de pelo negro trató de contener la emoción en la voz, aunque ya poco le importaba, más bien tenía ganas de saltar de felicidad – Y yo pues... pues cuando me lo dijo Aya no me lo podía creer porque... porque hace tanto que soñaba con algo así que...

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú...?

-Que yo también te quiero. Sí.

Por un momento ambos chicos se quedaron quietos sin saber muy bien que hacer y esperando que el otro hiciera algo.

Hanamichi fue el primero que se decidió. ¿Para qué esperar más? Acortó la distancia que los separaba y abrazó a Rukawa lo más estrechamente que pudo. Éste le correspondió el abrazo y durante unos cuantos minutos permanecieron así, abrazados, como si tuvieran miedo de que todo fuera un sueño y de que si se separaban todo terminaría. Rukawa se dio cuenta de que Hanamichi lloraba, pero sabía lo que aquellas lágrimas significaban. Eran lágrimas de alivio, de felicidad, lágrimas que dejaban atrás todo la frustración y la impotencia de las últimas semanas, de los últimos años. Rukawa sonrió, contento. Todo había terminado bien, como tenía que ser. Todo había valido la pena. Siempre estaría agradecido a Aya.

-Todo ha valido la pena – susurró Rukawa, inmerso en la calidez que le propocionaban los brazos y el cuerpo de Hana. Cuerpo que se retiró ligeramente cogiéndole de los hombros para mirarle a la cara.

-¿El qué? – cuestionó el pelirrojo, algo serio. Rukawa se asustó. ¿Había metido la pata? - ¿El qué ha valido la pena?

-Ehm, pues el sufrimiento de estar tanto tiempo sin decirnos nada. ¿Por qué habremos tardado tanto? – contestó Rukawa con voz temblorosa.

Rukawa quiso abrazar a Hanamichi de nuevo pero éste se lo impidió. No terminaba de creerse lo que le acababa de decir el zorro.

-Rukawa – la voz de Hana empezaba a sonar fría -. ¿Sabías que Aya se veía con Sendoh?

-Eh, sí. Bueno, no. Me lo ha dicho ella esta mañana.

-¿Y no te ha importado que te haya estado engañando?

-¿Por qué habría...?

-Era tu novia. Hace media hora todavía lo era. ¿Por qué estabas con ella si ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado del otro?

Rukawa se mordió el labio, asustado. En cuestión de segundos, todo parecía haberse ido al traste y no entendía muy bien porqué. Decidió contarle la verdad, esperando que, después de todo, lo entendería. Ahora por fin ambos sabían lo que sentía el otro, estaban juntos, no tenía porqué importarle¿no?

-De acuerdo, mira, Sakuragi, no te enfades, pero Aya y yo no estábamos saliendo de verdad. Cuando nos conocimos ella me dijo que estaba convencida de que tú sentías algo por mí, pero que sabía que tú todavía no te habías dado cuenta y necesitabas algo para admitirlo, y por eso me propuso fingir que salíamos para que te pusieras celoso y...

-Entiendo – dijo Hanamichi con tranquilidad.

Rukawa no supo descifrar la expresión del rostro del pelirrojo, pero desde luego no era ninguna expresión de comprensión.

-O sea – continuó Hanamichi – que os habéis estado burlando de mí a mis espaldas¿no¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir?

-¿Qué¡No¡No, Sakuragi, para nada! Lo hicimos con la mejor intención del mundo¡te lo juro!

Para sorpresa de Rukawa, Hanamichi comenzó a reírse, pero su risa era amarga.

-¿Cómo te atreves a jurarme nada cuando me acabas de decir que os habéis pasado más de un mes mintiéndome a la cara? Supongo que lo de que me quieres también es una mentira¿no¿Es eso lo que ha valido la pena¿Destrozarme el corazón¿Tanto me odias? Y yo había empezado a creer que te entendía mejor y que en el fondo no me despreciabas tanto como pensaba... Soy un imbécil.

-¡No, Hanamichi¡Es cierto que te quiero¿Por qué no me escuchas? – Rukawa empezó a llorar, suplicando al otro chico que le creyera, pero era imposible, Hanamichi se había cerrado en banda y ni siquiera le estaba escuchando.

Hanamichi cogió a Rukawa por el brazo en un gesto brusco y lo dirigió hacia la puerta. Abriéndola, echó al chico moreno fuera de un empujón.

-Si lo que querías era verme sufrir, lo has conseguido, felicidades. Lo peor del caso es que de ti todavía me lo podía esperar, pero de ella...

-Hana...

Hanamichi le cerró la puerta en la cara. Rukawa la golpeó durante varios minutos gritando para que la volviera a abrir, pero lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue un terrible silencio.

Finalmente se apoyó de espaldas en la puerta, resbalando hasta quedarse sentado en el umbral, todavía llorando.

Si se acababan de decir el uno al otro que se querían¿cómo podía haberse estropeado todo tan deprisa?

¿Cómo?


	8. I want to shout I love you

**Capítulo 8: I want to shout "I love you" **

Hanamichi se apoyó en la puerta con las manos en la cara mientras Rukawa golpeaba desde el otro lado y le gritaba que por favor le escuchara y le dejara entrar para que pudieran hablar y arreglarlo. Una parte de él quería abrir la puerta y darle la oportunidad al otro chico de que pudiera explicarse, pero su orgullo herido no le permitió hacerlo. Al cabo de un rato, los golpes cesaron y todo se sumió en un silencio perturbador. ¿Ya estaba? ¿Todo se había terminado? ¿Cuando apenas había comenzado?

Hanamichi no se había sentido tan mal en toda su corta vida. Creía que había llegado al límite del sufrimiento cuando agonizaba por sus sentimientos no correspondidos, pero estaba claro que eso no podía ni compararse al dolor que sentía en aquel momento. Traición. Era el sentimiento más amargo del mundo.

Se sentó en el sofá, limpiándose las lágrimas con furia, tan herido en su orgullo que no quería ni llorar. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de creer que Rukawa era sincero cuando le había dicho que le quería? _Porque parecía sincero_, le contestó su propia cabeza. Y era cierto. Rukawa podría ser todo un maestro en esconder emociones, pero no creía que fuera tan buen actor como para haberle dicho que le quería con esa mirada de honestidad. _Pero me ha estado mintiendo durante más de un mes, igual que Aya. Me han estado haciendo creer que estaban juntos solo para verme sufrir. Lo bien que se lo habrán pasado riéndose de mí a mis espaldas. ¿Por qué iba a creer que antes estaba siendo sincero?_ Mientras racionalizaba la situación, las lágrimas cesaron de asomarse a sus ojos. Hanamichi sintió que se estaba acercando a comprenderlo todo, y que tenía que hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. _Porque no tenían ningún motivo para querer que sufrieras. ¿Por qué iba a quererlo Aya? Es tu mejor amiga, quiere lo mejor para ti. Y si ella pensaba que lo mejor para ti era que descubrieras tus sentimientos por Rukawa, sabiendo ella que él te correspondía..._

La voz de su cabeza cada vez le hablaba más claro y más alto. Lo estaba entendiendo todo, era lo que Rukawa le había intentado decir y él no había querido escuchar. _Quizás no han obrado lo mejor que podían, pero... lo hacían por mi bien... _Rukawa le había dicho que lo habían hecho con la mejor intención. _Claro que sí, tonto... ¿No acabas de ver a Rukawa? Se ha puesto a llorar desesperado porque le estabas echando fuera de tu vida sin darle la opción de explicarse. ¿Te parece que ésa es la reacción de alguien que quería hacerte daño?_

No, no lo era. Si Rukawa lo hubiera hecho todo con la intención de burlarse de él, desde luego que no hubiera reaccionado así. ¿No le había dicho Hanamichi que creía estar comprendiéndole mejor? Y era verdad, había llegado a la conclusión acertada de que Rukawa se había estado comportando así con él todo ese tiempo porque era la única manera que conocía para relacionarse con él, no porque quisiera hacerle daño. Y seguramente había pensado, o había estado de acuerdo con Aya, que el único modo de acercarse a él era hacerle creer que había encontrado a otra persona.

_Él no quería hacerme daño, _comprendió por fin el pelirrojo, _pero yo sí le he hecho daño a él._

Hanamichi se levantó de un salto y se lanzó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a correr detrás de Rukawa y pedirle perdón. Quería volver a sentirle entre sus brazos y no volver a soltarle nunca.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Rukawa todavía allí, sentado en el umbral y con la cara llena de lágrimas, mirándole confuso. Hanamichi volvió a cogerle del brazo, esta vez con mucha más suavidad, ayudándole a ponerse en pie y metiéndole de nuevo en su casa.

-No llores más... – dijo el pelirrojo, limpiándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Hana..michi...

-Sólo dime una cosa – preguntó el número 10 del Shohoku, acariciando con sus manos los brazos del chico moreno – Sólo una, y por favor respóndeme con sinceridad –. Rukawa asintió, esperanzado - ¿Me quieres?

Los rasgos faciales de Hanamichi se habían suavizado, y ahora miraba con ternura a Rukawa.

-S.. ¡sí! Hanamichi, te quiero más que a nada en este mundo. Sé que lo he demostrado horriblemente todo este tiempo, pero si me das una oportunidad, yo... – Se interrumpió al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del otro chico - ¿Qué?

-Que es cierto que lo has demostrado horriblemente, pero yo tampoco es que haya sido todo un ejemplo a la hora de demostrártelo a ti, dos minutos después de confesarnos y ya hemos tenido nuestra primera pelea como pareja.

Rukawa abrió la boca, sorprendido. Después de la discusión, lo de ser pareja parecía más lejano que nunca. Con cierto temor a volver a enfadar al pelirrojo, abordó el tema con la esperanza de cerrarlo definitivamente.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Hanamichi, pero, me crees, ¿no? Jamás tuvimos la intención de burlarnos de ti. Aya te adora, y lo único que quería era verte feliz. Y yo... estaba tan ilusionado con la idea de que tú pudieras sentir algo por mí, que ni me paré a pensar que podía estar haciéndote daño. Soy un idiota, perdóname.

Hana volvió a reír, pero en esta ocasión fue una risa suave y de alegría. Estrechó a Rukawa entre sus brazos, dejando que todo el dolor que había sentido en las últimas semanas dejara paso a la enorme felicidad que sentía.

-Perdóname tú a mí, soy un cabezón y tenía que haberte escuchado antes de ponerme como me he puesto. Dejémoslo todo atrás, Rukawa. Ahora sólo quiero... gritar que te amo.

Se miraron a los ojos, Rukawa sonriendo de la misma forma que lo había hecho la noche anterior y Hanamichi sonriendo a su vez sabiendo que ahora sí, esa sonrisa era sólo suya. Cuando el pelirrojo acercó su cara a la suya, Kaede cerró los ojos. No los abrió cuando sintió los labios de Hanamichi posarse en su frente, ni tampoco cuando seguidamente le besó en los párpados, en la nariz, en la barbilla. Tampoco los abrió cuando finalmente los labios del pelirrojo entraron en contacto con los suyos, sino que se abandonó a un beso que había tardado demasiado en llegar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, comprobó aliviado que Hanamichi todavía seguía allí sonriéndole y que esta vez no se trataba de ningún sueño. Volvieron a besarse una y otra vez, tratando de compensar todo el tiempo que habían desperdiciado en los últimos años.

Aya llegó a casa a media tarde, después de pasar el día con Sendoh. Supuso que les había dado el suficiente tiempo a los chicos para que pudieran hablar y confesarse y esperaba que al abrir la puerta se los encontraría allí a los dos, abrazados y radiantes de felicidad. No podía esperar a ver sus caras de alegría y las efusivas gracias que le darían cuando la vieran aparecer. Nada le producía más satisfacción que pensar que su plan había resultado ser un éxito tan absoluto.

Cuando por fin entró y anunció su llegada frunció el ceño, extrañada, puesto que no se oía nada. Quizá habían salido. Pero después de quitarse los zapatos y encaminarse al salón, vislumbró la figura de Hanamichi, sentado solo en el sofá, con semblante serio.

-¿Hanamichi? – preguntó la chica. Su amigo levantó la vista y la miró con expresión ausente. Aya comenzó a temerse lo peor.

-Hola – dijo él, fríamente.

-¿No estás con Rukawa? Pensaba que había venido a hablar contigo.

-Así es, ha venido esta mañana, pero le he echado en cuanto me ha dicho lo que tenía que decirme.

Aya se sentó en el sofá junto a él, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo? ¿Que le has echado? ¿Por qué? ¿No le has dicho lo que sientes por él?

-Oh, sí, se lo he dicho, y él ha tenido todo el morro de decirme que también me quiere. Pero le conozco, ¿sabes? Y no me lo he creído. Y entonces me ha dicho la verdad; que todo ha sido una farsa entre vosotros dos para que yo me pusiera celoso.

La amiga de Hanamichi sintió como se le secaba la garganta. Había supuesto que tarde o temprano alguno de los dos le acabaría contando la verdad sobre su relación falsa, pero había creído que, una vez él y Rukawa estuvieran por fin juntos, a Hanamichi no le importaría. Se había equivocado.

-Escucha Hana, lo puedo explicar. Fue idea mía, ¿vale? Desde el principio me dí cuenta de lo que sentías por Rukawa y pensé que ésta sería la manera más fácil de que fueras consciente tú mismo de ello. Sé que lo has pasado mal por mi culpa pero pensé que si todo salía bien…

Hanamichi alzó la mano, pidiéndole que no siguiera hablando.

-Aya, déjalo. Puede que tú lo hayas hecho con tu mejor intención, pero no es el caso de Rukawa. Rukawa siempre me ha detestado, y eso no ha cambiado. Quería verme sufrir y lo ha conseguido. Ya está, se acabó, me recuperaré. Supongo que el descubrir que no es la persona que yo creía me ayudará a olvidarme de él más rápido.

¿Se acabó? ¿Cómo que se acabó? ¡Su plan no podía terminar de esa manera!

-Hanamichi, estás muy equivocado. Rukawa te quiere, lo sé, y jamás ha querido verte sufrir, todo lo contrario. ¡Debes llamarle y hablar con él!

-No te engañes más – le respondió el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa triste -. Él y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos. No importa lo mucho que le quiera, él me odia, siempre ha sido así, y siempre va a ser así. Hacerte creer que él también estaba enamorado de mí ha sido parte de su juego.

-¡No! – las lágrimas afloraron a los ojos de Aya - ¡Rukawa no es así! ¡Tú no has visto su cara esta mañana cuando le he dicho que le querías! ¡Tú no le has visto todo este tiempo asustado y esperanzado de que nuestro plan surtiera efecto! ¡Eres tú el que te estás engañando a ti mismo! Voy a llamarle ahora mismo para que venga aquí y lo aclaréis, ya verás como te estás equivocando, me niego a que todo esto termine así.

Aya se levantó dispuesta a alcanzar el teléfono y llamar a Rukawa pero Hanamichi le cogió por el brazo. Le miró, disgustada, pero entonces la cara de su amigo cambió completamente y se transformó en una enorme sonrisa. E instantes después, empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? – preguntó, atónita.

-¡Deberías verte la cara! – dijo el jugador del Shohoku sin poder parar de reír.

-¿Qué diablos es tan gracioso?

-La venganza es dulce – consiguió decir Hanamichi cuando controló su risa.

-¿Qué?

Aya entrecerró los ojos, confusa.

-Rukawa y yo hemos tenido una pelea monumental cuando me ha explicado vuestro plan porque yo lo he interpretado como que ha estado más de un mes burlándose de mí y humillándome. Pero después de que se me ha pasado la obcecación, hemos conseguido aclararlo y ya puedes respirar tranquila porque estamos juntos – le confesó al fin.

Aya soltó un gritito de alegría y abrazó a Hanamichi por el cuello, con tanta fuerza que por poco estuvo a punto de ahogarlo y de dejar a Rukawa sin novio.

-¡Por fin! ¡Felicidades Hana, me alegro muchísimo! – pero entonces recordó el numerito de hacía unos momentos y su expresión se ensombreció. - ¿A que venía lo de antes?

-Bueno, aunque tus intenciones eran buenas, he estado todas estas semanas sufriendo por tu culpa, así que pensé que un poco de tu propia medicina no te sentaría mal.

Hanamichi le guiñó un ojo y Aya aceptó su treta. Se la merecía.

-No estás enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, tonta. Ya sabes que yo me lo tomo todo muy mal al principio porque soy así de temperamental, pero no te puedes ni imaginar lo feliz que soy ahora, y es todo gracias a ti.

Volvieron a abrazarse, si Hana se sentía la mitad de feliz de lo que sentía ella en aquel momento, se daría con un canto en los dientes.

-¿Y dónde tienes a tu enamorado? – le preguntó a su amigo en cuanto finalizaron su efusivo abrazo.

-Ha ido a su casa, a cambiarse. Esta noche vamos a tener nuestra primera cita.

-¡Qué maravilla! ¿Y qué váis a hacer?

-Cine y cena, lo típico… - pero Hanamichi lo dijo como si fuera lo más especial del mundo y Aya no pudo evitar sonreír.

Rukawa llegó al cabo de un rato, guapísimo. Aya fue testigo de cómo se le iluminaron las caras a los dos chicos al verse, y lo felices que se les veía cuando se dieron un beso a modo de saludo.

-¿Tú no tienes ningún plan para esta noche? – le preguntaron los dos chicos antes de irse para su cita.

-Sí, ahora de aquí a un ratito Akira vendrá a buscarme – intentó decirlo con normalidad pero la voz le traicionó y sus amigos se dieron cuenta.

-¿Va todo bien? – cuestionó Rukawa.

-Sí, sí – dijo Aya, pero no resultó muy convincente –. Es sólo que hoy hemos estado hablando largo y tendido sobre lo nuestro, y hemos tomado la decisión de que no va

a ser viable llevar una relación a distancia aunque nos comprometamos a llamarnos e irnos a ver en vacaciones y eso.

Hanamichi y Rukawa se miraron e intercambiaron una mirada comprensiva.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo esta noche? – dijo Hanamichi, cogiendo de la cintura a su amiga – No nos importa, en serio.

-¡No! – negó la chica enérgicamente. Con lo que le había costado juntarlos, ahora no iba a permitir que estropearan su primera cita por su culpa – Estoy bien, de veras.

Akira y yo seguiremos juntos estos días que me quedan y después nos diremos adiós. Son cosas que pasan, si en el fondo ya lo tenía asumido cuando empezó todo.

-¿Seguro? – esta vez fue Rukawa.

-Siiiiiiii pesados. Id y pasáoslo bien, que os lo merecéis. Ya os secuestraré alguna noche antes de irme para que me hagáis compañía y seais mi paño de lágrimas, pero no ésta, hoy no os necesito para nada, así que venga, ¡largo!

Después de un instante más de duda por fin los chicos le hicieron caso y, dándole un beso en la mejilla cada uno, se despidieron y se marcharon. Aya fue a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá, sin energías. Por un lado estaba triste, pero por el otro estaba contenta con todo lo que había pasado. No sería capaz de conservar a la persona de la que se había enamorado, pero había vivido un romance maravilloso en las semanas en las que había estado en Japón, sin contar la buena obra que había hecho con Hanamichi y Rukawa, y eso no se lo iba a quitar nadie. Sólo con esos recuerdos tan fantásticos, sabía que iba a ser más que capaz de sobrevivir una vez estuviera de vuelta en Londres.

-Siempre positiva – se dijo a sí misma levantándose de un salto y dirigiéndose al baño a preparse para su cita con Sendoh.

Hanamichi y Rukawa volvían de su cita en un cómodo silencio, paseando tranquilamente, sin ninguna prisa por llegar a casa. Llevaban un rato sin decir nada, y Hanamichi se fijó en que Rukawa estaba pensativo, como dándole vueltas a algo.

-Hey – le dijo, golpeándole suavemente en el hombro con el suyo propio - ¿Me quieres decir que es eso que te ronda por la cabecita? Si te preocupa algo ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no?

Rukawa le sonrió, asintiendo.

-Estaba pensando en Aya – le admitió -. En lo que ha dicho de que ella y Sendoh no se ven capaces de llevar una relación a distancia.

-Aha. Es una pena, pero estoy seguro que lo superará, Aya es una chica muy fuerte.

-Sí, de eso no me cabe duda. Pero estaba pensando que… Bueno, mi sueño siempre ha sido que en cuanto terminara el instituto me iría a Estados Unidos.

Hanamichi se detuvo, propiciando que Rukawa hiciera lo propio. Se arrepintió un poco de haberlo dicho porque lo último que quería era empezar una nueva pelea con lo bien que estaba marchando todo pero Hana parecía tranquilo.

-De todas maneras quiero que sepas que ahora tú eres mi prioridad y…

Hanamichi le cortó con un rápido beso.

-Rukawa, si tu sueño siempre ha sido irte a Estados Unidos, yo no soy quién para impedírtelo, todo lo contrario. Quiero que lo persigas y te conviertas en el mejor jugador de baloncesto de la historia que haya jugado en la NBA.

Kaede rió ante la exageración, tremendamente aliviado. Cogió las manos del pelirrojo.

-Si te pidiera que vinieras conmigo, ¿lo harías? – le preguntó, aguantando la respiración.

Hanamichi no dudó ni un segundo antes de responder.

-Cariño, después de lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí, me iría contigo hasta el final del mundo si hiciera falta. Aunque eso significará que pasarás a ser el segundo mejor jugador de la historia de la NBA después del gran Hanamichi Sakuragi, lo sabes, ¿no?

Rukawa volvió a reír, feliz, y mirando a un lado y otro y comprobando que no había mucha gente por la calle, se atrevió a abrazar a Hanamichi.

-Todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad? – le preguntó al oído.

-Claro que sí, amor. Claro que sí – le respondió su chico, de nuevo con tanta firmeza y convicción en su voz que a Rukawa le fue imposible no creerle.

Todos hubieran querido que ese verano hubiera durado para siempre, pero desgraciadamente los pocos días que le quedaban a Aya en Japón se le pasaron en un suspiro. Fueron unos días maravillosos, pese a la cuenta atrás que pesaba sobre las cabezas de una de las dos parejas.

Así, casi sin darse cuenta, Aya volvía a estar en la estación de tren, bajo un cielo tan intensamente azul y brillante como el de su llegada, también con un gigante de pelo rojo que acaparaba todas las miradas y que esta vez, eso sí, estaba acompañado por otro chico igualmente atractivo de su misma estatura pero con un cabello negro azabache y una tez mucho más pálida.

Los dos chicos habían insistido en acompañarla hasta el aeropuerto y despedirla allí, pero Aya se había negado. La despedida ya estaba siendo suficientemente dura y prefería terminarla cuando antes.

-Portaos bien en mi ausencia, ¿vale? – les dijo. Los dos le miraron con cara de pena y pese a la tristeza que ella también sentía, no pudo evitar reír ante esas expresiones tan adorables -. Venga chicos, haré todo lo posible para volver el verano que viene, ya veréis que con lo ocupados que váis a estar antes de que nos demos cuenta ya será hora de vernos otra vez.

-Más te vale – dijo Hanamichi, y Rukawa asintió con vehemencia, del todo de acuerdo con su novio.

-Prometido. Y ya sabéis que yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo.

Llegó la hora de los abrazos. Rukawa fue el primero.

-Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente todo lo que has hecho por mí – murmuró, y Aya le acarició la espalda, contenta.

-No necesito que me lo agradezcas. Sólo quiero que hagas feliz a mi Hana, ¿vale?

-Descuida.

El abrazo con Hanamichi fue más largo, puesto que sabían que en cuanto se separaran, ya no habría ninguna excusa más para demorar su partida.

-Cuídate mucho, ¿eh? – le dijo ella a su amigo, y él la estrechó todo lo que pudo antes de soltarla.

-¿Seguro que no te arrepentirás de no haberle pedido a Sendoh que viniera a despedirte hoy?

Aya sacudió la cabeza. Si ya era difícil despedirse de Hana y de Rukawa, le hubiera sido imposible subirse a ese tren con Akira allí. Ya se había despedido de él la noche anterior, y aunque ella había visto en su rostro que él quería pedirle que no lo dejaran, no le había dado la oportunidad de pronunciar esas palabras. Era realista, y ya se había obrado un milagro ese verano. Era imposible que ocurrieran dos.

-Es mejor así – dijo, con voz temblorosa, porque aún así, aún así si pudiera verle una vez más, quizá…

-¡Aya! ¡Espera!

Su corazón se detuvo al oír la familiar voz. Hana y Rukawa se apartaron en cuanto vieron llegar a Akira Sendoh, corriendo en dirección a ellos, gritando el nombre de la chica como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Cuando por fin llegó envolvió a la perpleja Aya entre sus brazos, sin importarle lo más mínimo todas las miradas curiosas que les dirigieron los presentes en la estación.

-Aya, te quiero – le dijo, soltándola y cogiéndole la cara con las dos manos -. Me da igual la distancia, te esperaré lo que haga falta. Esperaré hasta que puedas volver a Japón. O ahorraré para irme yo a Londres. Pero no quiero que nos separemos. Por favor dime que tú tampoco lo quieres.

Se hizo el silencio a su alrededor. Todo el mundo los miraba, expectantes por oír su respuesta. Hanamichi y Rukawa la animaban silenciosamente a decirle a Sendoh que ella también quería seguir junto a él.

Tenía que tomar una decisión. ¿Seguir a su corazón, que le decía que a qué estaba esperando para decirle a Akira lo mucho que le amaba y que se moría por seguir junto a él? ¿O hacer caso a su cabeza, que le decía no sin razón que una relación a distancia estaba condenada al fracaso por mucho empeño que le pusieran los dos para mantenerla a flote?

Cerrando los ojos, cogió aire y las palabras salieron solas.

-No – susurró. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y vio la expresión en la cara de Akira, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta -. No, yo tampoco quiero que nos separemos.

Y de esa manera el mejor verano de sus vidas llegó a su fin con un último abrazo y un último beso antes de subirse al tren pero llevándose consigo la promesa de que esa felicidad que sentían los cuatro adolescentes, pese a todos los obstáculos que sin duda se iban a encontrar en el camino, no había hecho más que empezar.

FIN


End file.
